


They call it puppy love

by KittyKarnstein96



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla AU, F/F, Human Carmilla Karnstein, LaFontaine and Carmilla brotp, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Fluff, Nonbinary LaFontaine, Tiny Gay Laura Hollis, carmilla dog park au, dpau, holstein fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/pseuds/KittyKarnstein96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dog Park AU. </p><p>Carmilla and her best friend Lafontaine are in the park with Carmilla's dog. What happens when her dog knocks over a cute brunette from across the way? Will Carmilla's charm be enough to woo this stranger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fluttering

**Author's Note:**

> So one of you amazing readers gave me the idea for this au. It'll be cute and fluffy, some angst thrown in occasionally but hopefully it'll go down well.

Carmilla Karnstein loved the park. Everyday she would stroll down, book in hand as she found the perfect spot to read her book. Today she'd chosen a bench overlooking the duck pond. The sun was shining yet Carmilla had found a place hidden in shade, a large tree sheltering her from view.

She'd been sat peacefully for at least ten minutes, that was until she felt the bench dip slightly. Sighing she pulled her book higher, refusing to lift her eyes as she spoke.

'What do you want?'

'First: put the book down and look at me. Second: quit being broody.'

Carmilla rolled her eyes but shut the book. Turning to look at them, with a slight smile. They grinned before starting to speak.

Carmilla listened with little interest, moving to stroke the fur of the dog sitting between their feet. A grey and white speckled border collie, with the softest fur and sky blue eyes. His tail wagging slowly as Carmilla scratched behind his ear.

'I just saw the most beautiful girl, when I was walking **_your_** dog. You're welcome, by the way.'

'Whatever, he's practically your dog too. Where's this girl?'

Lafontaine pulled the brunette to the side, pointing through the gaps in the tree. Carmilla smirked but followed their finger, letting her eyes drift over to look at the image of two girls kneeling beside a German Shepherd.

Carmilla smiled at the sight, shifting to get a better look. She could see what they meant, she was incredibly beautiful.

The girl in question had long light brown hair, that fell loosely over her shoulders. She wore a dark blue Doctor Who hoodie, paired with denim cut off shorts that fell just below her knees. She had on some blue converse, that matched the snapback resting on top of her head.

Carmilla raked her eyes over the girl's body, she was quite small, she would guess about 5"2 but she couldn't be sure. Despite her height the girl looked strong, Carmilla figured that she had to be, looking after a dog like that. Carmilla moved to return her gaze to the girl's face, looking up to see warm brown eyes looking back.

She quickly diverted her gaze, looking back after a minute and feeling relief when she saw that the girl's attention was to the friend sat beside her.

What struck Carmilla most about this girl was her smile as she rubbed the German Shepherd's belly. It was such a beautiful smile, it wasn't perfect, her smile was crooked but it was also soft and very sweet.

It made Carmilla nervous, she could feel her heart fluttering and then she scolded herself for using the word fluttering. Still she couldn't take her eyes off of the brunette, she was memorizing and her warmth was drawing Carmilla in.

....

After a sharp tap on the shoulder, Carmilla reluctantly looked away from this brunette beauty. Turning with narrowed eyes to glare at Lafontaine.

'What the hell?! Why did you hit me?'

'You were staring!'

'With good reason.'

'No way vamps, I saw her first! You **_know_**  that I have a thing, for redheads!'

Carmilla frowned, looking at them with a mixture of confusion and anger. She shook her head as she spoke.

'Stop calling me Vamps, you lackwit! She has brown hair.'

Carmilla turned, looking back at the brunette, she was definitely a brunette. This was when, her eyes fell to the girl sat beside the brunette. This girl, did infact have curly ginger hair. The curly haired girl looked taller than the brunette, and she didn't share the same smile. Instead she looked tight lipped, still friendly but she wasn't as warm.

Carmilla scoffed when she took in the grey turtle neck. _Trust Lafontaine, to like the girl who wore a turtle neck!_ Carmilla turned back to them with a smirk, before speaking.

'You can have **_her_** ,'

She didn't miss the little fist pump they did, as she turned back to look at the girl. At that moment their eyes met and Carmilla couldn't help but smirk, as she watched the other girl's nose scrunch up.

Their contact was broken when the girl turned her attention back to her dog. Carmilla watched as she offered her dog a sausage, smiling widely as the dog held out its paw. 

* * *

Carmilla look down at her own dog, reaching into her pocket to retrieve a dog biscuit. This was when she noticed his absence.

Jolting up, she turned to see Will sprinting in the direction she'd just been looking in. She grabbed her belongings before running after him, Lafontaine hot on her heels.

'Willllllll! Get back here!'

Carmilla sprinted faster, pushing through groups of people as she ran after his fleeting form. Her voice strained as she called his name, earning her several weird looks.

She looked over her shoulder, to see Lafontaine a few feet behind. Normally, she'd have fell back and waited for them, but Will was too fast sometimes.

She smiled as she reached him, just in time to see him jumping on the same brunette that she'd just been staring at. The brunette shrieked, flapping her arms around as Will lunged at her.

Carmilla watched in horror as Will knocked over the girl, causing the food in her hand to fall on the floor. Carmilla rushed over, grabbing Will's collar as she smiled apologetically at the girl.

'Crap. I'm so sorry. Oh god, are you okay?'

Her face relaxed when she heard a giggle eliciting from the brunette. Carmilla bit her lip as she watched the girl's face break out into a grin. Her laughter getting louder as she clutched her sides. Carmilla shifted awkwardly, one hand still grasping Will's collar.

Seeing her discomfort, the girl stopped laughing to smile reassuringly up at the girl, before starting to stand up. Carmilla leant down, extending her hand for the brunette to take. The brunette grabbed her arm, letting Carmilla pull her up before dusting herself off. Carmilla regarded the girl with concern.

'Are you sure you're okay? I really **_should_** have kept him on a lead.' 

'No, no don't worry about it. It's fine. He's a cutie, what's his name again?'

'He's not the **_only_** one.'

The brunette looked up in confusion, looking as Carmilla smirked seductively. Surely the girl wasn't flirting with her.

'Excuse me, what?'

'His name's Will, he **_normally_** behaves quite well. But, food sets him off.'

The brunette laughed, before bending down to look at Will properly. She looked up to stare at Carmilla, silently asking her for permission. Carmilla nodded, watching her face light up, reaching out to stroke Will's fur.

Her smile widening when he started to lick her hand. Will had always been friendly, ever since he was a pup. Carmilla smiled fondly when he barked playfully, nuzzling his head into the brunette's hand. She smiled, reaching to grab a sausage before kneeling up infront of Will.

His tail wagged immediately and Carmilla barely contained her laughter when he made a quiet wining sound, looking at the small brunette expectantly. The girl got him to sit down, before throwing the sausage up in the air, as Will leapt up, gobbling the treat down in lightning speed.

* * *

After a few minutes, the brunette seemed to remember her own dog. Standing up, she made her way over to the German Shepherd, who was lying lazily in the grass. The girl gently stroked the dog, smiling when she closed her eyes once more.

Will followed the girl, getting excited when he saw the other dog. Carmilla walked beside him, conscious of how giddy the border collie could get. This was when the brunette turned to look at her, speaking again.

'This,' she motioned towards the dog, her hands looking like jazz hands, as she continued. 'Is Danny. She's **_normally_** more sociable but we've been playing for hours. Sooo, I figured I'd let her sleep, before heading back.'

'How old?'

'Danny's only 2, it feels like I've had her for ever!'

'I've had Willy boy since I was 16'

' ** _Wow_** , so how old is he now?'

'I'm 24 now, so he's 8.'

'He's lively for a dog that old. He's adorable though, I've never seen eyes that bright.'

Carmilla nodded, people often commented on his eyes. She'd ran out of ways to say '' _yes, I know_ '' a while back.

....

 

She decided it was time to introduce herself properly, her smirk back in place as she extended her hand.

'The name's Carmilla.'

The girl actually laughed a little, causing Carmilla to frown. She didn't know her name was that funny. The girl took her hand, shaking it firmly as she introduced herself.

'Hey, I'm Laura.'

'Well, I'd love to buy you coffee. Consider it compensation, for disrupting your day. What do you say, Cutie?'

Laura shook her head, scrunching up her face. Carmilla smirked more, the little bunched up face was cute. Carmilla raised her eyebrow seductively at the brunette, waiting for her to respond. When she didn't, Carmilla tried again.

'I know this great coffee place, I'd **_even_** buy you a cupcake. Not that I need to, you're sweet enough.'

Carmilla grinned when Laura blushed a violent red. Still the girl shook her head and Carmilla's face fell slightly, when Laura started to speak. It only fell for a second, before it was quickly covered by her signature smirk.

'My answer is **_still_** no. I have Danny and I don't know you well enough, to go running off to get coffee.'

'We wouldn't _**have**_ to run Cupcake. We could walk, or hop. We could skip, if you'd like.'

'What I'd **_like_** , is to walk my dog home.'

'Your wish is my command Cutie, which way is your house?'

'Ha! Nice try, goodbye Carmilla'

Laura laughs, throwing Carmilla one last smile before turning, as she slowly walk off with Danny. Carmilla stares at Laura's fleeting form, this was going to be fun she thought to herself. 

* * *

Her smirk was still in place when Lafontaine rejoined her, a giant grin on their face.

'Why so happy, Lafonbrain?'

'She's perfect, her name is Lola Perry. She works at a bakery down the road.'

'Sounds **_riveting_**.'

'It really was. So, did you ask her out? I saw her blushing.'

'I asked her for coffee, but she said no.'

'That sucks. Plenty more girls out there.'

'Oh, I'm **_not_** giving up. We're bringing Will back tomorrow.'

'You have a plan, don't you?'

'I **_may_** have.'

She smirks, thinking about tomorrow and seeing Laura again. _There it was again, the fluttering in her chest_. Tomorrow would be the day.

She fought the smile that was already forming on her lips. She needed to stop thinking about Laura, but Carmilla always did love a challenge


	2. Falling Frisbees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff, some flirting and one for all the shippers! Carmilla and Lafontaine come up with a plan, to gurantee them time to spend with Laura answer Perry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cute bits of Laferry and more of Carmilla's flirting. But is Carmilla as confident as she seems?

'This is **_never_** going to work.'

'It will, trust me Karnstein. It's a genius plan.'

Carmilla sighs, moving to stand up as she pats her knee. Seconds later Will was bounding over, sitting beside Carmilla's feet. She fought the smile forming, when Will nipped her hand playfully. She turns her attention back to Lafontaine, eying the Frisbee in their hand with apprehension.

They had infact returned to the park, and after spotting Perry and Laura, Lafontaine had come up with a genius idea. Carmilla was less enthusiastic about their "plan" and she made lots of effort to sigh and grumble, at every opportunity.

Carmilla didn't know what it was, but she suddenly felt nervous, something that was incredibly rare for the brunette. She stole a glance at the brunette in the distance, she looked so damn cute.

Today Laura's hair was braided slightly at the front, with little curls at the ends of her hair. She wore some light blue, denim shorts with a dark blue blouse, covered in little white bows.

Carmilla could make out a pair of sunglasses lingering in Laura's hand. She couldn't help but feel the same fluttering sensation when she saw Laura throw her head back, laughing uncontrollably with Perry.

'Yo, earth to Carmilla. Are you finished drooling yet?'

Carmilla flips them off, drawing her attention away from Laura as she turns to them. Her scowl firmly in place, as she speaks.

'This plan is ridiculous and I **_wasn't_** drooling!'

' ** _Wowwww_** , she's ruined your game play in one day?!'

'Screw you. Frickin Imbecile.'

Carmilla shoved them playfully, before motioning for the frisbee. They grinned, running down the field as they waved the frisbee in their hand.

Carmilla groaned, running in the opposite direction, Will hot on her heels. In the corner of her eye, Carmilla could see Laura and Perry situated a few inches away. This was perfect.

....

Laura looked up when she heard a familiar voice. A few inches away, she saw Carmilla and Lafontaine throwing a frisbee. She grinned, taking in the girl's appearance.

Carmilla was sporting some rather tight, black leather pants. Paired with a white top, with black lace along the collar. To top it off, Carmilla had pulled her hair into a ponytail, her bangs falling just above her eyeline. Laura knew that Carmilla was attractive, well for a stranger she met in a park.

She watched with interest, enjoying the sight of Carmilla's arm flexing as she reached to catch the frisbee once again. Laura turned to see Perry smiling fondly at Carmilla's friend Lafontaine, she'd learnt their name when Perry recounted their meeting to her the previous day.

She turned back, to see Carmilla lunging for the frisbee but only this time she wasn't quick enough. Laura jumped up, just as Carmilla stumbled.

The brunette tried to grab the frisbee but it flew over her head and within seconds, Will had darted after it, bounding into Carmilla which sent her flying.

Before Laura could speak, Carmilla had crashed into her and the both of them tumbled to the ground. Landing on top of one another with a thud. 

* * *

Lafontaine rushed over to see whether Carmilla was okay. The brunette had fell pretty hard and was currently still lying on top of Laura. They called Carmilla's name but she didn't register their voice.

Her attention on the brunette lying beneath her. Their faces were practically touching and Carmilla had to fight the urge to kiss the blushing brunette. Carmilla could smell the sweet hint of vanilla in Laura's hair and the scent was intoxicating.

She smirked when she caught the blush quickly forming on Laura's cheeks. She definitely couldn't stop her laughter, when Laura let out a squeal when Carmilla's elbow brushed against her ribs. She was paralyzed, staring into Laura's warm brown eyes, which were even more beautiful up close.

After a minute or so, she heard a cough behind her, snapping her out of her daze. She stumbled up, reaching her hand to pull Laura to her feet. Laura smiled, grabbing Carmilla's hand. Carmilla effortlessly hoisted the girl to her feet, moving her hands to clear the grass from Laura's shirt.

'Only known me a day and you're **_already_** falling for me, Cupcake?'

Carmilla flashed Laura a seductive smirk, smirking more when a light blush appeared on Laura's cheeks. The blush was quickly replaced, by the most adorable frown, that Carmilla had ever seen. Her arms folded over her chest, as she fixed Carmilla with an unimpressed face.

'You wish!'

Carmilla held up her hands in mock surrender, flashing Laura a cheeky grin. Laura couldn't help but smile back. The sound of a dog barking turned her attention away from the brunette.

Looking down, Laura saw Danny running after Will. She suddenly felt really happy that their dogs were getting along.

....

When she turned back around, she found that Carmilla had rejoined Lafontaine and Perry. Laura quickly made her way over to them, smiling to reassure Perry that she was okay.

Perry immediately placed a hand on Laura's shoulder, pulling a stray piece of grass out of her hair. This was when Perry started to speak.

'Laura, this is Lafontaine' she smiled warmly at them, before addressing Carmilla 'oh, you must be Carmilla.'

'Must I be?'

Laura scrunched up her face, confused by Carmilla's hostile tone. She'd been so forward before, but now she looked like she wanted to be anywhere else.

After a sharp nudge from Lafontaine, Carmilla nodded at Perry. Lafontaine spoke again, pulling Perry's attention back to them.

'Do you want to play frisbee with us?'

'That sounds lovely, thank you Lafontaine.'

They smiled bashfully as Perry placed a hand on their shoulder, smiling warmly at them as she responded. She glanced at Laura, silently asking her whether that was okay. Laura smiled, nodding at her friend before stealing a glance to Carmilla's general direction.

Carmilla rolled her eyes, looking like she wanted to say something. Something snarky, no doubt. Yet she stopped herself, looking at Lafontaine who was currently smiling hopefully in her direction. Carmilla sighed, nodding at them. She couldn't destroy their happiness, not today at least. 

* * *

'Ginge, go long!'

Lafontaine caught it effortlessly, earning yet another clap from Perry. Carmilla rolled her eyes at this action, groaning when she heard them start to explain the physics of frisbee. They made it sound like trigonometry homework.

'You see; what you do is, you put your arm at a 45 degree angle and...'

Carmilla zones out, she always hated when they got too scientific. Sighing, Carmilla walks over to Laura.

'Want to get out of here, Cupcake? We could get that coffee.'

'Oh, come on. I love Frisbee, we can't leave **_now_**.'

At this, Lafontaine looked up. Shaking their head as they pouted at Carmilla. They started to speak, their voice in a little whine as they pleaded with the brunette.

'What, leaving? Nooooo, you can't **_leave_**. We've only just started. Come on, don't be a Spoil Sport!'

Carmilla turns to flip them off, when she hears Perry start to speak too. She just wanted to leave already.

'Please stay, we love making new friends!'

Carmilla stiffened, her jaw setting as she nodded. Thinking over the redhead's words, after a few minutes, she shook her head. Glancing around, she looked at Will, who had his head resting on Danny's side.

'I have to take Will for a check-up.'

Perry nodded, smiling warmly at the brunette. Both Laura and Lafontaine looked confused at Carmilla's statement. Watching her with confused eyes, as she waltzed across the grass.

Within minutes, she had put Will's lead on and had walked off on the opposite direction, without a word. 

* * *

They stood together, watching as Laura played with Danny. Perry eyed Lafontaine with concern, her mothering instincts kicking in.

'Is Carmilla okay?'

'Yeah, don't worry about it. It takes her a while to warm to people.'

'She seems to have taken to Laura quickly.'

'Word. I think, we should do some match-making. What d'ya reckon, Per?'

Perry blushed at the nickname, before looking at Laura. She had been watching Laura throughout the day and it made her very happy to see how much Laura smiled in Carmilla's presence. She turned back to Lafontaine, nodding enthusiastically.

'Definitely. I think we'll make a good team.'

They ducked their head bashfully, before starting to speak again.

'I'm really sorry, but I should check that Carmilla hasn't _**murdered**_ anyone yet!'

Perry froze at the comment, relaxing when Lafontaine nudged her shoulder, letting her know that they were infact joking.

'Of course, you should check on your friend.'

'I'll see you soon, Perry.'

They waved cheerfully, sharing a similar action with Laura before going on their way. They didn't make it far, before they were running back over to Perry. Practically shouting out the words as they rambled nervously.

'So...I um... we said see you soon, but I won't know to see you soon and I figured that if you wanted to hang out, and like we could exchange details and talk about science and anything really. We can get to know one another, totally check our chemistry...I mean for science, obviously.'

Perry took their hand, cutting them off as she spoke.

'I would like that,'

They grinned, reaching in their pocket to retrieve their phone. Handing it to the girl. After a few minutes, Perry handed them their phone.

They grinned, waving again before actually leaving. A smile on their face as they looked at the picture, Perry had set as her contact. They couldn't help but feel smitten by the redhead, and they definitely couldn't wait to match-make with her. Any excuse to spend time with one another. _Yes, they were already smitten._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates whenever I can (probably from Monday-Friday) 
> 
> Tag it with #dpau or #carmillaAU 
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night! :3


	3. Picnics and Dog Shelters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafontaine drags Carmilla on a picnic date with them and Perry. Laura is pulled along too. Full of flirting and more about Carmilla. Laferry moments! There may some romance... (shush, who said that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's taken such a long time to update. I've had a lot of college work to do, so please don't be mad. It's a slightly long-ish one, so I hope that you enjoy!

Carmilla lay beside Will. One arm sprawled over his little body, the other tucked under her sad excuse for a pillow. Her hair hid her tear stained eyes, some days were worse than others.

For the past few days, Carmilla had been hiding away. Only going outside to walk Will. She kept replaying the incident at the park, she had tried but letting people in was never a strong suit of hers.

She let out a choked sob, before she felt Will's wet nose press against her cheek. His paw coming to rest against her chest. She gave him a watery smile, before cuddling him. Her face nuzzling into his soft fur, smiling more when she felt his tail wagging against her skin. She had no idea, what she'd do without Will. She always hated the expression "Man's Best Friend" but him and Lafontaine were the closest she had.

She could hear her phone ringing from across the room. This was the fifth time within the hour. She knew it would be them but she didn't feel like talking, and they always wanted to help her. Which was sweet but sometimes, Carmilla just needed to hide away and sleep. 

* * *

'Well, you're not dead.'

Carmilla sighed, shifting slightly before she opened her eyes. Coming face to face with an irritated looking Lafontaine, who had took up a position by the brunette's feet. Carmilla didn't say a word, refusing to look directly at them. She rolled back over, closing her eyes again and hoping they would get the message. Unfortunately not.

'You can't just drop off of the face of the earth. Anything could have happened to you!'

There's silence and then a mumbled response.

'Well it didn't.'

They sigh, Carmilla rarely got like this but when she does, it's near impossible to snap her out of it. They missed their snarky best friend and they knew just the thing to get her back.

'So, Perry is going for a picnic today and she asked me to come. Do you think it's too early to bring her a flower? She's baking brownies and I need you to be my wing-woman.'

At this Carmilla scoffs, knowing what they're doing. She can't help but smile slightly, grateful for the distraction. They look at her with a hopeful expression and she doesn't have the heart to say no.

'You really like this girl, huh?'

'Is it weird, because I've only known her for a little while?'

'Kind of, but since when has that ever stopped you before? I'll go with you, just don't be all mushy or I may vomit.'

They grinned at her, before grabbing their phone and typing out a quick message. Carmilla rolled her eyes but moved to stand up anyway, that was until she remembered what she looked like. She didn't want them to see her like that. They always got sad and she didn't want that.

'Could you give me some privacy?! Unless you want me to go the park in my pyjamas?'

'No, you're right. I shall take Will down the road and you can get ready.'

They started to leave, before turning round with a grin. Carmilla looks at them with curiosity, a scowl forming on her face as they speak.

'Oh, by the way...Laura's coming to the picnic too!'

With that they left the room, taking Will with them before Carmilla could even respond. Carmilla suddenly sprung into action, jumping up as she rushed over to see what clothes she could find. With any luck, something would impress the brunette; that she'd definitely not been thinking about. 

* * *

'They're late. Lafontaine said that they'd be on time.'

'Relax Per, they will be here. Are you **_sure_**  I won't be a third wheel? I can always call my Dad, get him to being Danny to the park?'

'No, that won't be necessary. We will include you, Sweetie.'

Laura smiles at her friend, knowing that Perry always made every effort to include Laura. She couldn't help but feel very happy that Perry had found someone like Lafontaine. It was early days, but Laura could tell that they were a keeper. Now that she thought about it, spending a day with them both wouldn't be so bad after all.

Laura was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Perry squeal happily. Turning around, she saw the girl waving as Lafontaine approached. They grinned as they reached Perry and Laura smiled when Perry embraced them in a hug. They pulled back, looking at one another with shy smiles. Before they turned to acknowledge Laura.

'It's nice to see you again Laf,'

'Back at you, Hollis.'

This was when Perry spoke again, drawing their attention back to her. 'I thought you said that she was joining us today.'

'Oh, she **_is_**.'

They smirked, pointing in her direction. Perry and Laura both turned to see Carmilla waltzing over to them. Laura couldn't tear her eyes away from the brunette's body.

Today, she was wearing a black tank top paired with a red and black checked shirt that hung loosely on her arms. She was wearing tight black leather pants which Laura could only describe as sinful. She bit her lip, looking at the way they hugged Carmilla's hips and she became intrigued by Carmilla's subtle curves.

Laura was far too busy drooling over the brunette, to notice Perry and Lafontaine exchanging smug grins. Or the fact that Carmilla was wearing glasses. They made her look cute, a wonderful contrast to how sexy her outfit looked. Laura felt her cheeks flush but she couldn't look away. That was until she heard Carmilla's voice, teasing her.

'See something you like, Creampuff?'

Laura wanted to say yes, she wanted to wipe that self satisfied smirk off of her face but instead she stood, speechless. Her eyes drifted down to Carmilla's chest and for a second she, not so subtly checked Carmilla out. After a few seconds of shameless ogling, Laura heard a cough and the same seductive voice whispering into her ear.

'My eyes are up here, Sweetheart.'

Laura quickly looked up, to see Carmilla smirking at her. She blushed a beetroot red, before mumbling an apology. Carmilla grinned at the girl's embarrassment, before slowly walking over to Lafontaine and Perry. Laura swears that she added an extra sway to her hips on purpose.

....

'Carmilla, I'm glad that you could join us.'

The brunette nodded, giving Perry a small smile before drifting her attention to Lafontaine. They smiled at Perry, before starting to question Carmilla.

'You weren't that far behind me, what took you so long?'

'Some kid fell over infront of me, scraped his knee. I didn't see any parents with him so I took him to the bathroom; to get him cleaned up. His Dads just took him home.' 

The other three smiled at her act of kindness, after a few minutes of them all looking at her with sweet expressions she rolled her eyes. Her usual snarky tone returning as she scowled at them.

'Why in the frilly hell, are you staring at me?!'

'We were just wondering, who you are and what have you done with the real Carmilla.'

She flipped them off, narrowing her eyes at them as they teased her. Perry nudged them, smiling warmly at Carmilla. Lafontaine immediately stopped their teasing. Carmilla smiled smugly at them, she really had begun to like Perry.

Finally, she saw Laura looking at her with a look that she could only guess was adoration and disbelief. Using this to her advantage, Carmilla turned, raising her eyebrow at the girl. Her lip tugging up into a smirk as she spoke.

'You don't feel that I'm capable of being nice, eh Cupcake?'

'What? Nooo, that's not what I think!'

Laura frantically shook her head, her face full of worry. Her eyes wide, and her lip quivered as she thought about how she must have looked. She'd never want to offend Carmilla. Her body relaxed when she saw Carmilla smile, before extending her hand to grab Laura's shoulder. Snapping her out of her own head.

'Relax Cutie, I know that you didn't mean anything by it.'

Laura smiled at the genuine smile that Carmilla offered her, her eyes full of concern. Maybe she was wrong about Carmilla, maybe she did have a softer side. Just as quickly as the smile had appeared, it was replaced by her scowl. Their eye contact broken when Carmilla turned to Perry and Lafontaine.

'If I'm being forced to spend time with you lackwits, the least you can do is give me something to eat.'

Laura rolled her eyes, maybe not. Lafontaine mouthed be nice to the brunette, who simply shrugged them off. Whilst Perry was busy fishing out food and drinks for them all. Carmilla looked irritated again, which was when Laura nudged her arm, giving her a bright smile. One which Carmilla happily returned. Within a few minutes, various tupperware boxes and other items were layed out across the blanket.

Perry motioned for everyone to sit down. Lafontaine sat close to Perry, their hands brushing against one another's. Whilst Carmilla sat next to Laura, there was a small gap between them but they were close enough. 

* * *

'So Carmilla, where's Will today?'

'I left him at the shelter.'

She shrugged, it was normal for her. When she saw Laura's look of confusion, she realized that she wasn't talking to Lafontaine. She smiled at the girl before elaborating.

'I work at a rescue shelter for dogs. When I can't bring him to the park, I leave him there with J.P. who looks after him until I get back.'

Laura looks impressed, she definitely did not expect that.

'Wow that's so cool! How long have you worked there?'

'8 years.'

'You must get a lot of dogs then? Is that where you got Will from?'

'Yes, we found Will abandoned in a house wreckage. He was just a pup then, so we took him back to the shelter. After a while, I got attatched to the little guy and I adopted him shortly after his arrival. I've handled a lot of dogs in my time.'

'Do you have any favourites?'

Carmilla smirked at Laura's enthusiasm, scooting a little closer to the brunette. They talked a lot. Every now and again, Carmilla would retract her phone to show Laura a picture or a video from dogs at the shelter.

....

Lafontaine already knew half of Carmilla's stories, so they drew their attention to Perry instead. She had been listening to Carmilla's stories with interest, cooing over pictures but before long her attention was pulled back to Lafontaine.

She smiled contently when she felt their hand tracing shapes over her palm. They both watched as Laura's face lit up, smiling when she let out yet another excited squeal, as Carmilla showed her a video of a Jack Russel running up a slide. This was when Lafontaine leaned in, their mouth close to Perry's ear as they spoke.

'Would you like to walk by the duck pond?'

Perry nodded, watching as they stood up before they extended their hand for Perry to take. She happily did, allowing them to gently pull her to her feet. They tried to tell the other two where they were going but they seemed too engrossed in their conversation, so they left quietly.

* * *

They walked together in a peaceful silence, both taking in the view around them. Stealing glances at one another when they thought the other wasn't looking and laughing when they both got caught.

'They're really good for one another, aren't they?'

'But they're both idiots, who won't admit it.'

'Exactly, which is why I've been thinking we need to push them in the right direction.'

'Did you have anything in mind?'

'I think that we should start off small.'

'Okay, so how about we all go and get coffee tomorrow?'

'That sounds like a good idea.'

'We make a good team Per.'

Perry smiled, stepping closer to Lafontaine who had stopped all together. They stood staring at one another. Lafontaine let their eyes drop down to Perry's lips, biting their lip as Perry's eyes did the same thing.

They hadn't known Perry that long but when something felt right, then time no longer mattered. They edged closer, tilting their head as they leant in closer. Slowly closing the gap between them. 

* * *

It took Laura a few minutes to realize, that she was now alone with Carmilla. She'd been that engrossed in their conversation, that she hadn't even noticed the departure of her best friend. Apparently she wasn't the only one that had been oblivious, turning she saw Carmilla wearing a matching guilty expression.

'So, where did the Ginger Twins go?'

'I have no idea. We were totally ignoring them, weren't we?'

Carmilla nodded, a minute passed before her smirk was back and her usual air of snark was returning.

'Just couldn't get enough of me, could you Cupcake?'

She watched as Laura's face bunched up, her nose wrinkling as she frowned at the brunette.

'Do you ever give up?!'

'Never.'

Laura's little fists shook as she took in Carmilla's teasing smirk. She stood up, marching off in the opposite direction. Carmilla quickly gathered the picnic items up, shoving them clumsily into the basket. Before chasing after Laura, slightly slow due to the basket swinging on her arm. 

....

'Cupcake, wait up!'

Laura groaned, spinning around to face a slightly out of breath Carmilla. Her expression softened slightly, but her arms remained folded as she spoke.

'Come to flirt some more?!'

'You need to lighten up Cutie.'

'There you go again! My name is LAURA. Not Cutie, Cupcake or Creampie.'

'Creampie? That's a new one, thanks Sundance.'

'You're insufferable!'

'There are worse things to be.'

Laura doesn't know what to say to that, she purses her lips. They stand staring at one another. Laura doesn't know whether she wants to hit or kiss Carmilla, maybe both. She settles for neither, turning on her heels as she walks off again. Carmilla hot on her heels.

She is about to tell Carmilla to go away, when she sees Lafontaine and Perry standing by the duck pond. She stops suddenly, angling herself so that she can get a better look.

Carmilla nearly walks into her, stopping herself at the last minute. Laura turns around, smiling apologetically at the now annoyed brunette.

'Any reason why you stopped in the middle of the pathway, Cupcake?'

Laura ignored the nickname, simply pointing towards the pond. Carmilla pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. An action that Laura found adorable. She found it strange that she found Carmilla cute; when mere seconds ago, she had wanted to punch her. **_Damn this girl!_**

Carmilla looked over to see Perry and Lafontaine, stood together by the duck pond and when she looked closely, she could see that they were infact kissing! She smiled smugly, turning to see that Laura also wore a matching smug smile. Apparently she wasn't the only one that thought the two should have gotten together. Still, she couldn't help herself and suddenly she was shouting loudly across the park.

'PERRY AND LAFONTAINE KISSING IN A TREE...'

She was cut off by a hand clamping around her mouth, and before she could react she was pulled to the ground. A tree blocking her from view. She looked to see Laura stifling her laughter as she held Carmilla still. Carmilla smirked, before peaking her tongue out to lick the soft hand covering her mouth.

She couldn't help but laugh when Laura squealed, immediately retracting her hand. She faced Carmilla with a look of disgust. Carmilla smirked again, laughing when Laura spoke again.

'Ewww Carm, you can't just lick me!'

Carmilla raised her eyebrow at the nickname, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she spoke.

'You do what you have to do, Cutie. Also, **_Carm_**?'

'Sorry, it just slipped out. I didn't mean to call you it. I know some people don't like nicknames and I would never want to purposely annoy you or anything, it's just I-'

This time, it was Carmilla who clamped her hand over the girl's mouth. Stopping her from rambling on, which she'd noticed that Laura did a lot.

'Hey, hey. Laura, relax. I don't mind you calling me Carm.'

She moves the hand from Laura's mouth to see her visibly relaxing. Laura was about to say something, when they were joined by Lafontaine and Perry. They both looked happy, smiling at one another. 

Carmilla made a gagging noise, but she was ignored. After a few minutes, she realized that she needed to go and collect Will.

'I'm sorry to break you lovebirds up, but I have to go to the shelter. You coming Laf?'

They shared a look with Perry before shaking their head. Both still smiling at one another. Carmilla rolled her eyes but nodded her head in acknowledgement.

* * *

They shared small goodbyes, before Carmilla started to walk away. Stopping when she heard Laura's voice, calling her name.

'Carm, wait!'

She smiled when she saw the brunette running towards her.

'Miss me already, Cutie?'

Laura smiled hopefully at Carmilla, before speaking again.

'Could I, maybe...come with you...to the shelter, please?'

Carmilla looked stunned, no one she'd ever been with had wanted to come to the shelter. She wasn't used to people being nice to her, it was completely new territory. She must have paused for too long, because suddenly Laura started backtracking.

'I mean, I don't have to. I shouldn't have said anything.'

Carmilla quickly jumped in, desperate to put the smile back on Laura's face.

'No, that would be nice. I think that I'd like that very much.'

With that, Laura squealed. Bouncing on her feet as she gave Carmilla the biggest smile. Carmilla smiled warmly at the girl, and within seconds Laura had flung her arms round Carmilla, embracing her in a warm hug. Carmilla stiffened at first but when she felt Laura start to pull back, she instinctively grabbed her arm, pulling her back in.

Laura wrapped her arms around her waist, smuggling in to the embrace. Carmilla pulled back with a smile, looking at Laura with the softest expression. They stayed like that for a minute or so, before Carmilla spoke again.

'Come on then Cutie, you're going to love it'

She led the way and Laura knew that she definitely was going to love it, seeing all the dogs and **_definitely not_** the added bonus of spending more time with Carmilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag it with #dpau or #carmilla au 
> 
> My tumblr is: fuck-you-i-am-spiderman 
> 
> Ask away my friends, draw any fanart (that'd be cool! I give you permission to draw any for any of my other works -if you want to!)
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night! :3


	4. The shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla takes Laura to the shelter, cuteness happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry that I haven't uploaded. I feel terrible, I had writer's block and personal issues which stopped me from writing and uploading, but hopefully this little bit of cuteness makes up for it in some way. I apologize again and I just hope you guys hang in there.
> 
> Will their day go well? What will happen between the two?

Laura didn't expect Carmilla to say yes, but she couldn't be more thrilled. She'd never really been to a dogs shelter, Danny had been a Christmas present. So this experience was going to be a whole new one. They walked in a comfortable silence, Carmilla didn't say an awful lot. Laura found it strange that the previously flirty girl was now quiet and almost shy. It was a completely different side to the brunette, and she quite liked it.

They'd been walking for a while, before Carmilla turned to face Laura. Stopping them both infront of a small building. The door was hidden, under a circular arch of brick work. The whole building was shaped like a giant igloo, with small windows scattered along the sides. Laura could also see the start of a fence, running from the side to near the back of the building, with grass and paving stones leading the way.

'Welcome to Snow Place Like Home,'

Carmilla grimaced at the name. Rolling her eyes when Laura giggled at the terrible pun, before continuing.

'Some of the dogs malt, so when we get in I'll find you some overalls to wear.'

Laura nodded, before following Carmilla through the wooden door. They were greeted by a young blonde woman, sitting by a white desk. What surprised Laura more, was that the girl was playing music out loud, whilst reading a magazine. Carmilla grabbed her arm, gently guiding her towards the desk. At the sound of footsteps, the girl looked up, flashing Carmilla a bright smile. Her eyes fell to Laura and then to their hands. She raised an eyebrow at Carmilla, who immediately let go of Laura's arm, before addressing the girl.

'Hey Elsie, I'm going to give Laura the grand tour. Who's working?'

'Just J.P. The puppies are ready, if you want to see them?'

Carmilla nodded, mumbling a thank you before she turned to Laura. Laura smiled excitedly, watching as Carmilla gave her a small smile in return.

'I'm going to put my stuff in the back. I'll bring you out some clothes.'

Laura watched as Carmilla waltzed into a small room, she couldn't help but stare at Carmilla's retreating backside.

...

She must have been staring for a little too long, because she heard a cough and suddenly, she was all too aware of her present company. She blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, as she looked at the other girl. Elsie smirked, before starting to speak.

'You've got to be more subtle than that, Kid'

Laura blushed some more, shifting awkwardly under her knowing stare. Sensing her discomfort, Elsie smiled warmly, standing up and extending her hand.

'Hi, I'm Elsie.'

Laura took her hand, shaking it firmly before introducing herself.

'Nice to meet you, I'm Laura.'

Elsie released her grip, moving to prop herself on the edge of the desk, as she spoke again.

'Well Laura, you must be some girl. She never brings anyone here.'

Laura was about to respond, when the back room opened and Carmilla walked out, clutching some new clothes for Laura. Carmilla was now wearing a deep blue polo shirt and some black overalls and her hair was tied back in a low pony. She had a bag of treats strapped to her belt and a whistle hanging around her neck. She was still wearing her glasses and Laura had to look away, she definitely did not want Carmilla to see her drooling...again!

'Here, put these on Cutie.'

Laura smiled gratefully, pulling on the navy overalls that Carmilla had given her. Once she'd pulled the overalls over her body, Carmilla stepped infront of her. Her hands coming to straighten Laura's jacket, before running them along her hair as she tucked it inside the jacket. Laura probably could have done that herself, but there was something about Carmilla doing it that made her squirm.

'Perfect.'

Laura smiled shyly at the brunette. They stayed still for a second, before Carmilla started to lead Laura down a small corridor. She yelled a goodbye to Elsie, who flashed Laura a cheeky wink, before they were left alone to explore.

* * *

'So, we do things a little differently here. We like to let the dogs adjust to another naturally. We like them to play together and get used to one another, in an open environment.'

Laura listened with interest, as Carmilla explained. Currently, they were stood infront of a red door with a big window. Laura could see a man similar to her own age, standing in the middle of the room. Carmilla paused, before opening the door.

'After you, M'lady.'

Laura rolled her eyes at Carmilla's gesture, but walked into the room. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight. They were in a huge circular room, the walls covered in bright colours and pictures. In the center of the room was a wooden jungle gym, with steps to climb and slides to play on.

Tunnels and hoops connecting everywhere, with a see-saw in the corner of the room. Everywhere Laura looked, there were dogs, all different types of dogs, running around the room. Along the edges of the room, were kennels and dog beds, all paired with dog bowls and water troughs. The room had big doors, that led to a spacious garden outside.

Laura had the hugest grin on her face, as dozens of dogs chased after one another. Seeing the pair, some dogs got excited and began bounding over to greet them. Within seconds, the girls were surrounded by at least 6 dogs. After receiving a reassuring smile from Carmilla, Laura bent down and began cooing over the furry friends.

Carmilla sat cross legged on the floor, petting a husky with bright blue eyes. She gave Laura a lazy smile before fishing out some treats. Laura scooted closer to the brunette, looking at her expectantly. Carmilla rolled her eyes but conceded, getting dogs to do tricks and rewarding them with a treat. This was when she turned to Laura as she spoke.

'Here. You try, Cupcake.'

Laura took the treat, looking around to see a small beagle staring at her expectantly. She smiled hesitantly, before holding out her hand. The beagle sat obediently, handing Laura their paw, watching curiously as she clapped her hands excitedly, before offering them the treat. Laura grins at Carmilla, who smiles warmly back. Laura decided, that she wanted to make the brunette smile like that more often.

* * *

'I'm not really supposed to show you this room, but I'll make an exception, this once Cupcake.'

Laura felt a blush creeping over her cheeks, ducking her head as she smiled. Following Carmilla into a smaller room. She let out a loud squeal, when she saw what was inside. Inside the room there were puppies; tiny, adorable puppies!

Carmilla smirked as Laura bounced on her heels, before turning to Carmilla with wide eyes. Her eyes shone with excitement and she wore the widest smile that Carmilla had ever seen. She rolled her eyes, but nodded. Within seconds Laura had engulfed Carmilla in a giant hug, squeezing the brunette tightly.

After a few minutes, Laura released Carmilla, both smiling shyly at the other. Carmilla bit her lip, moving to push her glasses to the top of her head. Silently moving to sit down, before signalling for Laura to do the same.

They sat amongst the puppies, Laura picking up every one and cooing over it. Carmilla managed to take a few pictures of Laura pulling faces at one of the puppies.

She got caught, when Laura spun around, almost tackling her in a mad attempt to get the phone. She was unsuccessful, which only made Carmilla smirk more; especially when Laura gave her the best pout she could muster.

....

'What are their names?'

Carmilla smiles at Laura's enthusiasm before answering, pointing out each puppy as she did.

There were 8 puppies, all baby Pomskies. Laura got even more excited, when she realised that they were a cross, between huskies and pomeranians. She let out another high-pitched squeal, when Carmilla informed her that they stayed the same tiny size, even when grown up.

They were called: Thor, Rogue, Pepper, Loki, Lexie, Draco _(Carmilla, named that one)_ , Kirsch and Frodo.

 _Apparently, J.P. loved pop culture just as much as Laura._ Laura couldn't help but tease Carmilla for naming one of the puppies Draco. The brunette insisted that it was after a star, but Laura saw the embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

Laura immediately fell in love with Kirsch. He had white paws but grey fur, making him look like he was wearing tiny boots. He was very friendly, and after a while settled in Laura's arms.

'He likes you, Cupcake.'

'You think so?'

'Oh, I **_know_** so. He doesn't take to a lot of the workers around here, they find him too excitable.'

'No way! He's adorable, look at his little face. How could anyone dislike that face?!'

Carmilla had to bite back a laugh, when Laura bent down to whisper to Kirsch. Speaking to him, as though he could respond.

'I'll protect you, won't I boy? Yes, I know. You're adorable... yes you are!'

'You know he can't respond, right Creampuff?'

Laura stuck out her tongue, completely ignoring Carmilla and focusing her attention on the little ball of fluff lay in her hand. She wondered whether she could smuggle him out with her. After a lot of deliberating she decided against it; not wanting to get Carmilla in trouble.

* * *

'Thank you for bringing me here Carmilla. I've had a great day.'

'I'm glad. So Cutie, I think you owe me coffee. Let me show you an even better time.' 

They stood outside the shelter, darkness slowly creeping up on them. The stars shining, as Carmilla fiddled with the keys in her hand. Laura sighed, shaking her head, as she began to speak.

'I should be getting back home, my dad will be worried.'

'You could just text him, tell him a hot girl is taking you out for coffee.'

Laura rolled her eyes, folding her arms stubbornly.

'Why do you do that?'

'Do what?'

'Flirt.'

'You're adorable, Cupcake. I could just eat you alive.'

'Instead of buying all of those leather pants, you **_should_** spend your money on some new pick up lines. Is that why you're always working? to spend money on terrible pick up lines?!' 

Carmilla narrowed her eyes, her jaw setting as she glared at Laura. She thought that Laura was different, maybe she was wrong. Her fists clenched, her hands trembled as she stepped closer to the girl. Her voice now cold, as she snarled at the smaller girl.

'You don't know anything. You're a child, and I don't know why I wasted my time.'

With that, Carmilla turned on her heels, storming off into the night. Fresh tears in her eyes as she walked away, leaving a confused Laura to stare after her fleeting form. _What had she done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's wrong with Carmilla? What did Laura say?


	5. Tell the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Carmilla tell Laura, why she got so upset? Or will her behaviour just push Laura further away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while and I'm sorry, I'm updating when I can and I will update, it might just be a bit out of schedule. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. This focuses a lot on Carmilla's backstory and may give you a few answers about why Carmilla reacted the way she did in the previous chapter. This one takes place about a week or so after the last one.

'What do **_you_** want?'

'I want you to get your ass out of bed and come to the park.'

'Not going to happen. Close the door on your way out.'

Carmilla grunted when a minute later she felt their foot jabbing her in the ribs. She growled, trying to pull the blanket over her head, but it was no use. They had already grabbed the blanket, wrenching it off of her body and letting the cold air wash over her body. She turned to face them, narrowing her eyes as she glared at them. As usual, they took no notice and proceeded to jabber on as they tried to coax her out of bed.

'Come on, it's been 7 days and you've barely been out of bed. You need to get up, so we can talk.'

'Do I look like I want to **_talk_**?!'

'Carmilla, I swear to Lucifer if you do not get out of bed and talk to me; I will drag you by your ankles, to my lab and probe your brain.'

Carmilla rolled her eyes, but still sat up. Before snatching the blanket back and draping it around her shoulders as she glared at them. Raising her eyebrow expectantly as she waited for them to continue.

'Oh, so you **_can_** move.'

'Get on with it you Lackwit.'

'You need to put some clothes on and come to the park with me.'

'No, what I **_need_** is to go back to sleep.'

'I will not let you wallow in self pity.'

'You know damn well that, that is not what I'm doing.'

'Then prove me wrong. You can't hide in here forever, you have to face her sooner or later.'

'I choose later.'

She folds her arms, hugging the blanket closer to her body. A frown playing on her lips. If Lafontaine hadn't known Carmilla for a large portion of their lives, they would have found it cute. Even they could admit, that Carmilla was incredibly attractive; even if she was pouting at them like a child.

'I know that she hurt you, but cut the girl some slack.'

'Cut her some slack? Why should I?! She was rude to me and I'm sensitive about that kind of thing. Who just points it out! '

'I know that you're sensitive, but Laura doesn't. She has no idea why you're upset with her. You know, you could always just; tell her the truth.'

'That's not going to happen.'

'Will you please come too, I really want to see Perry and you should apologize to Laura.'

'I'm sure you can see your girlfriend, alone. You don't need me to chaperone.'

'I don't need you there, but I **_want_** you there. You don't even have to speak to her, if you don't want to. Please?'

'Fine, but you owe me.'

'Get dressed Grumpy, I'll wait outside.'

'I hate you, Geek.'

'Love you too, Carmykins.'

* * *

'Did they say whether she's coming today?'

'Yes Sweetie, they just text me to say that she'll be joining us. Just relax, Laura. It will be fine.'

'Do you think that she'll still be mad at me?'

'I'm not sure, Lafontaine _did_ mention that she was in a bit of a bad mood.'

'I don't even know what happened Perry. One minute we were having fun, the next minute she was flirting and then she just, snapped. I'm so confused!' 

'Well, maybe I should speak to them. See what Carmilla said to them? Then, you can speak to her. You can be a little...' 

Perry trails off, shifting awkwardly as Laura scrunches up her face. A mixture of confusion and irritation.

'I can be a little what?!'

'Judgmental.'

Laura turns to see Carmilla stood a few inches away. Lafontaine standing behind her, and a panting Will by her feet.

She is wearing an oversized black cat hoodie, fit with cat ears sewn to the hood and paws on the sleeves. Paired with black leather pants and black combat boots. Her hair is pulled into a loose ponytail, with stray pits of hair falling down her face and her fringe, as always falling just above her eye.

Despite her clothing style, Laura can see the anger flashing in her eyes and the bags beneath them. Carmilla looked rough and had it not been for the comment she just made, Laura would have pulled her into her arms and held her close. However, she did make the comment and suddenly Laura was feeling angry. 

'Excuse me?!'

'You heard me.'

'If you have a problem, just spit it out!'

'I'm not the one with the problem.'

Laura was about to retort, when Lafontaine jumped in. Cutting the tension easily, as they stepped closer to Perry. Who had been looking between the two with an anxious expression written on her face.

'Who's ready for some food? I'm hungry, what about you Per, are you hungry?'

The girl nods and Lafontaine shoots a look at Carmilla, silencing the brunette as they all move to sit down. Carmilla glares at Laura for a second, before diverting her attention to Will. Running her hand through his fur and smiling slightly when he licks her hand in response.

....

'So, I was in the lab and get this; the Dean of students comes in with her latest boyfriend. They don't even notice me and they start making out against the work bench!' 

'Please tell me you filmed it?!'

'Unfortunately not. I was so shocked that I ended up dropping my beaker and I just ran out of the room!'

Carmilla and Lafontaine both fell about laughing. Whilst Perry just smiled, a small laugh creeping out. Laura smiled for a second and then looked mortified, regarding them with shock.

'Wow, that must have been so embarrassing!'

'There she goes again, judging another person.'

Carmilla attempted to mutter under her breath, but Laura could hear exactly what she just said. She narrowed her eyes at the brunette as she tried to contain her anger.

'Okay, seriously?!'

'What?'

'Um...this! You have been making comments about me all morning!'

'Well, don't you catch on fast.'

'Okay, so you insult me and I don't even get an explanation?!'

'You're judgy and I'm pissed off. What were you expecting?!'

At this she stands up, tossing aside the half eaten sandwich in her hand and moving to storm off. When she feels a hand on her arm, turning to see Laura pulling her back. Her face mad with rage.

'You have been rude to me all day, I'm pissed too!'

'I have a right to be! You were judgemetal and rude too!'

'Judgemental about what exactly? I have no idea what I said but you have been weird with me every since the day at the shelter. Then, you rack up here after days of no word and you're biting my head off! Plus, you look like you slept on the floor. Were you just so closed off, that you didn't bother to make an effort?'

'I **_did_** sleep on the floor.'

'What on earth, are you talking about?'

'You want to know everything about me, fine. Let's go then.'

'Just wait a minute.'

'No, no let's go now. Let's all dive into my life, shall we?!'

Laura looks around helplessly, she catches Laf's eye. Looking at their confused expression, not failing to miss them miming the words "help me" to a rather frazzled Perry. The curly Ginger was looking between Carmilla and Laura, not knowing what to say or what to do. Her hands shaking, just as Carmilla spoke again.

'What are we waiting for, I thought you were a journalist, Laura. It's your job to judge people.' 

'I'm not judging anyone, could you quit acting so hostile and just tell me the truth!'

'You wouldn't know the truth if it came and bit you in the ass.'

'I'm looking at one right now!'

She stepped closer to Carmilla, their eyes meeting as they glared at one another. Neither noticing Perry pacing, as Lafontaine tried to calm her down. It was too late and within seconds Perry had exploded. Her shrill voice making several passers by turn and stare.

'STOP IT. STOP IT, RIGHT NOW! WE NEED EVERYTHING TO BE IN CONTROL! YOU'RE BEHAVING LIKE CHILDREN.'

* * *

It took a few minutes, for Perry to calm down. Laura had rushed over to her friend, apologizing and even Carmilla had muttered an apology of some sorts.

After Perry had calmed down, they all followed Carmilla as she and Will led the way. Laura remained silent the whole journey and as did Carmilla. Neither knowing quite what to say next.  

Perry seemed to recognize the area, turning to Lafontaine with a confused expression. To which they simply smiled and just pointed back to Carmilla. It was about a 10 minute walk, but the looming silence made it seem longer.

Carmilla stopped walking when she got to a house with a blue door and a huge wooden decking. Perry immediately knew this to be Lafontaine's house and she regarded Carmilla with confusion. 

'Um, excuse me, but why are we at Lafontaine's house?'

'Because Gingersnap, I live here too.'

'You live with Lafontaine?'

'Not exactly...follow me.'

Carmilla walked through the garden, cutting round the back as they all entered their back garden. Laura and Perry were both still incredibly confused. That was until they saw that right in the corner of the garden stood a treehouse. This was when Carmilla turned to them both, finally speaking properly. 

'This is where I live. That treehouse is my home.'

They both stood speechless, their expressions unreadable. It was Laura who spoke first, turning to Carmilla with a curious look in her eye.

'You live in there?'

'Yes. So what if I do?'

'No, nothing. I...um...can...would you show me the inside?'

Carmilla raised her eyebrows, clearly shocked at Laura's question. She suddenly felt vulnerable, no one had cared enough to want to go inside before.

'You...you want to go inside?'

Laura nods giving the brunette a soft smile, smiling more when Carmilla returned her smile with a small one of her own. Silently, she led the way motioning for Will to stay put. Before leading the way, a curious Laura hot on her heels.

Carmilla quickly climbed the step ladder with practiced ease. Leaning down to help Laura up. Laura smiled gratefully, letting Carmilla clasp her hand, gently pulling her inside. Before bending down to do the same with Perry. She didn't give Laf the same courtesy. 

'What, no helping hand for me? You wound me Carm.'

'You practically live here so you don't need any help and stop calling me Carm, or I'll push you back down!'

....

Laura looked around the treehouse in awe. It was beautiful. The woodwork was so well together and it looked homey for such a small space.

In one corner there stood a small wooden wardrobe. Filled with checked shirts, leather pants and several pairs of lacy black underwear that Laura definitely wouldn't mind seeing. Her cheeks went red shortly after seeing those items of clothing. Choosing to divert her attention elsewhere, to stop her thoughts running away with her.

Next to the wardrobe, there was a messy pile of boots cluttering the floor. Beside the boots lay a large dog bed. Full of little dog toys and a small black dog blanket. 

Near the dog bed, lay a puffy green sleeping bag sprawled out on the floor, with a long black blanket scrunched up in a ball on top. A small pillow peeking out from underneath the blanket. Laura couldn't help but laugh, when she saw that, Carmilla had put a grey t-shirt over the pillow.

In the far corner they could see that a portable stove was sitting on top of a small wooden cupboard. Carmilla opened it and inside Laura could see lots of packets and boxes of food, mixed with small pots and two plates. Two cups also sat inside the cupboard, with some cutlery lying loose beside them.

The walls were covered in pictures, a particularly interesting one of a skeletal system caught Laura's eye. When she looked round, she saw two small windows each with a pair of black curtains hung loosely beside them. Between the windows, was a door with a sign that said "Don't come in, without food."

Her mouth dropped open when Carmilla pointed to the ceiling. Where Laura could see a circle, rooftop window. It had the perfect view of the sky and Laura could only imagine what it looked like at night.

The last thing that she could see was a single hook, containing a blue and black scalf. 

Laura turned to see Carmilla watching her, a questioning look in her face, as she tried to gage, what Laura's reaction might be. Laura remained speechless, which seemed to stir something in Carmilla and she suddenly snapped again.

'This is what I can afford. So I don't have the money to buy new pick-up lines.'

'Carmilla I-' 

She was cut off by the brunette; who spoke with a sadness to her voice but masked with anger. 

'You have the perfect excuse not to like me. So just go.'

Carmilla turned away, walking over to the window. Laura watched the brunette's fleeting form, eyes following her as she opened the door and stormed out onto the decking.

* * *

Laura stood, realization hitting her as she realised why Carmilla had been so upset the other day. She suddenly felt incredibly guilty, moving to follow Carmilla when Lafontaine stopped her. 

'Laura, can I have a word please?'

'Um...yes, of course. What is it?'

'Carmilla is the closest thing I have to a sibling, and she doesn't let a lot of people in. But when she does it's worth it, trust me. She is incredibly loyal and kind. You seem fantastic and I really like you. I may be small but don't doubt that if you hurt her, I won't kick your ass, because I **_will_**!'

Laura nods her understanding and they smile, before moving to rejoin Perry. Whilst Laura moves to follow Carmilla, leaving the two alone.

Lafontaine looks at Perry, taking in her nervous edge. She was looking around the room and biting her lip nervously. They moved their hands, to rub slow circles over her tense shoulders. Smiling when she relaxed into their touch.

'What's the matter Per?'

'She really lives here?'

'Yeah, why?'

'It's just...um...is it...clean?'

'As it can be.'

....

'...Carmilla?'

Laura slowly neared the brunette as she sat on the decking. Her head leant against the wall as she sobbed into her hands. Laura silently sat down, a few inches away from the brunette as she spoke again. Moving her hand to rest against Carmilla's knee. 

'Hey, it's okay. Please don't cry. It's okay.'

Carmilla wiped her eyes, blinking through her tears as she looks at Laura. Laura smiles softly at her, moving her hand to catch a stray tear falling down Carmilla's cheek. She cupped Carmilla's cheek, stroking her thumb over her skin as she let Carmilla slowly calm herself down. Before she spoke softly to the brunette. 

'Carmilla, I'm really sorry. When I made that comment, I didn't think and it was rude of me. I didn't mean to judge you and I'm truly, very sorry.'

Carmilla shook her head, speaking through quiet sniffles.

'You didn't know. I shouldn't have been so hard on you. I'm sorry Laura.'

'It's okay. I should have thought before I spoke. So, can I ask you something?'

She waits for the nod and then she speaks again.

'Why did you think that I would judge you for living here?'

'Some people that I used to know didn't like this living arrangement. As soon as they figured out where I lived they would no longer find me interesting. Laf is the only one that never judged me for my lack of money.'

Laura nodded, dropping her hand to let it rest in Carmilla's, squeezing it gently as she spoke.

'Those people, they didn't deserve you. Seriously, this is the best treehouse that I have ever seen and if they can't see that, then they're just a bunch of raging bi...bad people!'

'Thanks Cupcake.'

'And just so you know, Laf isn't the only one who will never judge you.'

They shared a smile, before Laura reached into her pocket, retrieving her small, flip-top phone. She turned to see Carmilla smirking at the item and she couldn't help but roll her eyes, before elaborating. 

'Don't judge me. My dad didn't want to get me a smart phone, he thought I'd send high resolution selfies to potential stalkers.' 

Carmilla just waved her off, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing as Laura began to speak again. 

'Type your phone number in there.'

Carmilla takes the phone, typing her number into Laura's phone, before handing it back to the brunette with a smile. 

Within seconds, Carmilla's phone is buzzing. She unlocks it, to see a message pop up from an unknown number. She smiles, opening it and smiling more when she reads who it's from.

**Unknown Number:**

_Hey, it's Laura Hollis! :p_

She quickly saved the number, before asking her to pose for a picture. Saying that she might forget who she is if she doesn't have an image to go off. Laura rolls her eyes, but smiles for a photo.

Asking Carmilla to do the same, her phone isn't the best for photography but she manages to capture Carmilla's seductive smirk with very little pixelation.

'Who knew the way to get your number was for me to cry?!'

Laura swots her arm playfully, before both girls relax into an easy conversation. Laughing and joking with one another as evening creeps nearer. 

* * *

Perry and Laura left at around 9pm, after arranging to meet Lafontaine and Carmilla, again the next day. 

Laura felt her phone vibrating, smiling when she saw Carmilla's picture flash on the small screen. She laughed when she saw that Carmilla had changed her contact name. A blush forming on her cheeks when she read the message. 

**Wears Leather Like A Boss, Carmilla:**

_Just so you know; I could never forget who you are Cupcake ;-)_  


	6. Blog Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla are getting to know one another more, so what better way, than to start stalking each other's tumblr blog?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set about 2 and a half months after the last chapter. They are now really good friends and are getting to know one another more.

**HeyCarmilla is calling you**

Laura quickly runs a hand through her hair, before clicking accept. Within seconds Carmilla is on her computer screen.

The brunette is wearing a black cat onesie, her hair poking out from beneath the hood. It is rather early and Laura learnt quite quickly that Carmilla was _definitely not_  a morning person. Yet the brunette offered her a sleepy smile and a flick of her hand, which Laura could only assume was Carmilla’s attempt at a wave.

**_Bit early for you, isn’t it Carm?_ **

_Lafonpain woke me._

**_Aaah. So in return, you’re using their computer?!_ **

_How do you think they managed to pull me out of bed, Cutie?_

Laura laughs as Carmilla wiggles her eyebrows, flashing her signature smirk before speaking again.

_What are you doing, Cupcake? I can hear you murdering the keyboard_

**_I’m not murdering anything! I do however; happen to be writing a very passionate review about the latest Doctor Who episode._ **

_You need to get out more, Creampuff. _

**_Says the woman who was asleep until 5pm last Saturday!_ **

_It’s quite the achievement, actually._

**_That is just an excuse for you to be lazy_ **

_Fine. Where are you posting your stupidly, long review then? So I know where to avoid._

_**I know you secretly want to read it. No use denying it, Miss Snarky**._

_Miss Snarky? Really? That’s the best you can do?_

**_Oh, I could call you several names. I just choose not to. I’m a lady._ **

_Whatever you say, Sweetheart. Are you going to answer my question, or will I have to withhold those cookies I promised?_

Laura’s eyes go wide as she starts frantically shaking her head, causing Carmilla to let out a loud belly laugh at the action. Laura copies the link to her blog sending it to Carmilla. She bites her lip, taking in Carmilla’s bemused expression.

_Cookies-and-kittens, that’s what you went with?!_

**_Oh please, like your blog name would be any better!_ **

_Believe me, it is Cupcake. _

**_Wait, what?! You have a blog?!_ **

_I do._

Laura clicks eagerly on the link Carmilla sent below. Watching with curiosity as Carmilla’s blog appears on her screen. She can’t help but explore.

* * *

Carmilla rolled her eyes, taking in all of Laura’s blog. It was everything that Carmilla expected, possibly more. From day one Carmilla knew Laura would be nerdy but by god, her blog was covered in things belonging to all different fandoms.

Laura’s background was covered in pop art images of the Tardis. Carmilla quickly looked elsewhere, not wanting to blind herself from all the bright colours. Ignoring the horrendous name, Laura’s blog was actually pretty cute. Carmilla noted the little rainbow flag hovering in the corner as a good sign.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to Laura’s icon, looking closer she saw that it was infact Laura dressed as none other than Hermione Granger. Underneath the icon, Laura had written a little “About Me” paragraph, the whole thing just screamed Laura. Carmilla clicked the little extend button, before taking a closer look and starting to read what it said.

**"Hello Gentle Bloggers, Laura Hollis here! When I’m not off on some journalistic adventure I am most definitely blogging! Proud Member of Hufflepuff. Whovian. Part of the Clone Club...ooops, we’re not supposed to mention the C word! Cookie addict! Feel free to jump in my ask box :)"**

Carmilla smirked, but still clicked the follow button and then proceeded to scroll down the page. Trolling through all of the fandom blogging and the numerous amounts of over-excited reviews that she’d written.

She must have been looking, for longer than she thought, because suddenly she heard her name through the speakers. Looking up, she saw Laura staring back at her. A soft smile gracing Laura’s face.

....

**_CARM!_ **

_That’s my name, don’t wear it out._

**_Yeah, yeah. Were you just stalking my blog?!_ **

_I don’t blog 'stalk', Cutie._

**_You totally do! _ **

_Don’t act as though you didn’t check my blog out too. I saw you!_

**_Fiiiiiiiine, your blog was very...um...black_ **

_Well, aren't you observant today!_

**_No, I didn’t mean. It was just...very you._ **

_If you didn't like it, you could have just said something._

**_Noooo, I did like it! I meant that it was very you, in a good way._ **

_Your blog was fluffy and gross._

_**Rude**. _

_Just being honest, Sweetheart._

**_At least my name was better than: ‘Seductress of the night’!_ **

_‘Cookies and Kittens’ is not better._

**_And would it have killed you to put more than ‘I like isolation, dark things and hot women’?!_ **

_What’s wrong with that, Cutie? It gets straight to the point. Even if **I** don’t. _

Laura can’t help but blush, when Carmilla throws her a wink. Brushing her off as she tries to look unimpressed.

**_You are unbelievable!_ **

_Why thank you._

_**Eugh. That’s not what I meant! Also, what is with the Zelda drawing icon?** _

_Can’t a girl keep some of her secrets._

Laura shrugged, maybe Carmilla was secretly an amazing artist. She wouldn’t be surprised.

They kept casually talking for another few minutes before Carmilla signed off, promising to meet her later with cookies.

So with this new information at hand, Laura decided to troll through Carmilla’s blog once more. It was very structured, unlike Laura’s -which was jumbled with countless Doctor Who reblogs.

Carmilla’s was quite dark and it featured a lot of old philosophical quotes and the odd bit of music -from angry rock bands or The Smiths. What did surprise Laura was that amongst the angst and black and white reblogging, she would find random Zelda posts and mentions of playing the game. Not something you’d expect from the broody girl.

* * *

‘You actually bought me a cookie!’

Laura squealed, wrapping one arm around the brunette and pulling her in for a warm hug. Her other hand occupied, with holding onto Danny’s lead. The German Shepherd, staying close beside Laura’s form and eyeing the other brunette cautiously.

Carmilla pulled back first, moving her hand to briefly pet Danny before handing Laura a rather big, double chocolate chip cookie. Smirking when Laura started happily munching on the treat, a huge grin taking over her face.

Laura was halfway through a mouthful, when she noticed Carmilla just stood staring at her. She quickly swallowed, before speaking.

‘Wow, I am a _terrible_ friend. Did you want a bite?’

Carmilla smiled, edging closer to Laura as she plucked the cookie from her grasp. She smirked at Laura’s gobsmacked expression, before taking a large bite and handing Laura the remains of her cookie. The most adorable pout came next, and Carmilla wanted nothing more than to kiss it away. _She didn’t._

Instead, she wrapped an arm around Laura’s shoulder, ignoring the dull pain there and pulled the girl closer. She couldn’t help but smile when Laura snuggled into her side closer. It was a somewhat awkward angle, due to Danny’s presence but they both enjoyed it none the less.

They hugged for a few minutes, before Carmilla pulled back. A serious expression on her face. Laura’s face flooded with concern, breathing a sigh of relief when Carmilla started to speak. A genuine smile playing on her lips, emotion written across her face.

‘I’m really glad we’re friends, Laura.’

Her voice was thick with emotion, taking the smaller girl by surprise. She rarely saw this side of Carmilla. This softer, sweeter side. The brunette didn’t really like to show it. Laura figured that it was something about wanting to keep up this sexy, seductive facade.

Ever since the treehouse incident, Carmilla had been different. She was softer with Laura, friendlier. She still flirted and frequently made Laura blush, but it was as though she had let one of her walls down and it was something that Laura was incredibly happy about.

Over the past 2 and half months, they had been getting to know one another and they had quickly formed a beautiful friendship. Lafontaine often joked about them being like a married couple. Laura could often see how they might _think_ that. The pair had gotten awfully close, there had been lots of cuddling and teasing. A lot of little arguments and personality clashes, but none like the one outside the shelter.

They kept getting closer and closer, which Laura didn’t totally hate. She could now say that Carmilla was a close friend, maybe even her best friend, (besides Perry of course).

She quickly realised that she hadn’t responded, taking in Carmilla’s nervous stare.

‘Sorry. I’m glad too. _Especially_ if it means I get free cookies.’

Carmilla chuckled lightly, bumping her shoulder with Laura’s before speaking again.

‘Free cookies  _all_ I’m good for then, Cupcake?’

‘Amongst a few things...’

‘Care to elaborate?’

‘Nope. I think I’ll keep some of my secrets’

With that, Laura turned and began walking away. Danny hot on her heels, leaving Carmilla to watch her fleeting form. She didn’t know if she was shocked or impressed, maybe a bit of both. She swears, that Laura added an extra swoosh to her hips, just for her. _She really was, full of surprises!_

* * *

**1:30am**

Carmilla was about to log off, since she was using Lafontaine’s computer and they were complaining about lack of sleep. Carmilla knew, they were just being grumpy because they hadn’t seen Perry yet, but she complied.

Or, she was about to when she saw a little 1 in her inbox. Sighing, she clicked on it. Surprised to see that she had a new message; from Laura.

 **Cookies-and-kittens asked you:** _Hey! Seen as though neither of us are asleep, I was thinking that we could play a game, twenty questions?_

And so the tumblr messaging began. Carmilla couldn’t resist staying online longer to converse with Laura. Only signing off when she found numerous pillows lobbed at her head and they threatened to wake her up, at 7am! That was something she could _not_ risk.

....

It was only when she retreated back to her own wooden escape, did she realise that Laura had sent her a good night text. She fell to sleep smiling. Her thoughts consumed with images of the nerdy little brunette.

_She was falling desperately and she didn’t mind it, at all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's taking me a while to update, for which I apologize. This fic will not be as long as my previous one, I have a plan and I hope you guys are still interested in this. I also have an idea for a Carmilla fanfiction, where they all have superpowers and go to a special super school, so if you like that idea then please, let me know in the comments section. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	7. Scarred Constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the cinema, a waltz in the park and perfect nightsky. What could be better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it's been a long time and I apologize. I've had a lot of mental health shit to deal with and I've not really had the motivation to write another chapter. Anyway, now I've written this and I hope you all like it. I'm not planning on writing lots of chapters for this fic, it won't be too long. It was only meant to be a small fic. I hope that doesn't disappoint anyone. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if my grammar is shit and my comma work and stuff. I don't have a beta so you know. So yeah I'm sorry. This will probably be crap but there you go.

'Woah, you're up early. Are you feeling alright?!'

They feign innocence, moving their hand to feel Carmilla's head. Her hand is too quick and she angrily swots their hand away, scowling before turning back to look at the computer screen. She had been sat staring at Laura's blog for the past 10 minutes. Since finding out that Carmilla had a tumblr account, Laura had began tagging the brunette in posts, normally featuring cute little kittens or weird quotes.

The latest post, that Carmilla had been tagged in was a picture of a black and white rose. Underneath was the quote 'I am a weed, and she is a garden rose.' She had been staring at it for far too long, but she just couldn't understand the relevance.

'Seriously, what are you even looking at?'

Before Carmilla could protest, Lafontaine had perched themselves on the edge of the chair, leaning in to look at the screen. They tilted their head, turning ti look at Carmilla, with their eyebrows raised.

'Someone's feeling deep I see. Should I get the violins?'

'Fuck you. I didn't post this; it's Laura's blog. She tagged me in it'

'How do you know she tagged _you_ in it?'

'She tagged it with "Broody Gay". Not that hard to figure out.'

'Okay then... why are you just staring at it?'

'I'm _trying_ to work out why she tagged me in it. I don't even know what that means!'

'Damn Karnstein, you are so oblivious! Laura likes you.'

'No she doesn't. She's made that perfectly clear.'

They rolled their eyes, getting up to get a drink from their kitchen. They came back armed with two Capri Suns and a handful of biscuits. Clumsily dropping them down infront of the brunette. Smirking, when she quickly snatched a biscuit from the pile and then began spilling crumbs everywhere as she started scrolling down Laura's blog, again.

'So listen, tonight I'm taking Perry to the cinema and you're coming too.'

'No.'

'Come on Karnstein, please?'

'I'm not going to sit and watch you two stare into each other's eyes, I have better things to do.'

'Oh _yeah_ , I can see that. As my best friend, it would be nice of you to make an effort to get to know my girlfriend.'

'I'm sure Ginger 2 is lovely, when she's not trying to disinfect my house.'

'She just likes to be clean, that's all. Seriously, you owe me! You're using _my_ computer _and_ you kept me awake all last night, chatting to your girlfriend.'

'Laura is _not_ my girlfriend, you imbecile.'

'Whatever, you're coming and that's final.'

'I hate you.'

'Love you too, Carmsikins'

They grinned, blowing the grumbling brunette a kiss before standing up to leave. They turn and with a mischievous grin, they start to speak.

'Oh and by the way; Laura's coming too.'

They wore a smug grin, as they left. Not missing the slight tug of Carmilla's lips as she tried to hide her excitement. 

* * *

'Laura, I hope you don't mind, your dad let me in on his way out.'

'It's fine Perr, did you want something?'

'Yes, yes. I wanted to invite you to the cinema tonight, with Lafontaine and I'

'Sure, sounds like fun. What are we seeing?'

'I'm not sure. We'll discuss it later, when all four of us are together.' 

'Four of us?'

'Carmilla's coming too.'

At this, Laura's eyes went wide and she practically ran to her closet. Throwing the doors open, as she scrambled around trying to look for an outfit. Tossing clothes over her shoulder, only stopping when she heard Perry shriek. Turning, she saw that Perry's head was sticking out from a mountain of clothes with a disgruntled look on her face.

'I'm so sorry!'

Laura rushed over to help Perry, who just shook her head disapprovingly at the girl.

'I need you to help me find an outfit.'

'What's wrong with the clothes you wear normally? I think they're nice.'

'Yeah but I want to impress. I can't just wear any old clothes!'

'Okay, okay. Let's see what we can find.'

Perry smiled, placing an arm on Laura's shoulder as she tried to reassure the girl. Laura always worried about this kind of thing, it was best to slowly calm her down and lightly reassure her. Something that Perry had become very good at over the years.

....

'Damn it!'

Carmilla cursed yet again. Tossing aside a pair of denim shorts, as she continued her search. She'd been searching for a good half an hour but to no avail. 

Carmilla lobbed a pair of biker boots out of the wardrobe, groaning angrily as she fell to the floor. She ran her fingers over the rough bumps along her arm, her eyes flicking over the angry lines of red that layered her arm.

She shouldn't have said yes. This was a mistake. She was just going to call them up and tell them she couldn't make it. She started to punch in their number, before she noticed a piece of clothing hidden beneath the mess. 

Her eyes shone as she realized what it was and suddenly she felt her confidence rushing back. She grasped the item, hugging it to her chest. Before jumping up and starting to quickly shimmy out of her pyjamas before she changed her mind. She had to do this.

* * *

Laura and Perry stood outside the movie theater. Both anxiously waiting for the arrival of Carmilla and Lafontaine. 

Laura glanced down at her outfit once more, nodding her head to try to install some confidence in her choice. Perry had helped her pick the outfit out but now she was feeling self-conscious. _She couldn't help but think that she looked like she was going to flee with her brooding lover, across the moores._  That was definitely not happening. 

Her usual flowing hair was pulled into a side ponytail and Perry had managed to braid her hair. Letting the braid sit at the front of her hair like a silky halo. Her dress was white and flowing, falling off of her shoulder and free falling down to just above her knees. The material hugged her hips and protected her arms perfectly. The neckline dipped innocently, leaving the rest up to the eye of the beholder. 

She paced a little twirling her hair through her fingertips as she tried to calm her nerves. She didn't understand why she felt so nervous, it wasn't like she hadn't seen Carmilla before. That was when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Spinning around she came face to face with Carmilla. With one look at what Carmilla was wearing she gulped. _Yeah, that's why._

Carmilla happened to be wearing a pair of her sinfully sexy leather pants. Paired with black heels and wait, was that a corset?! Laura's eyes widened as she took in Carmilla's frame. She knew that Carmilla was beautiful but wow, tonight she looked simply stunning. 

Carmilla smirked at how flustered Laura appeared and deciding that she liked the deep shade of red the girl was going, she rocked the boat a little more.

'Well, don't you look like a virgin sacrifice.'

Laura gulped, biting her lip a little as she spoke.

'I'm not the one in a corset which...wow.'

'You look rather "wow" yourself Cutie.'

Laura couldn't fight the blush at Carmilla's words and not quite knowing how to respond, she turned her attention back to Perry and now Lafontaine.

'So guys, what are we watching?'

....

There she sat her arm inches away from Laura's, watching wait for it: Twilight. Apparently there was a rerun of the saga and they just had to take Perry. How Carmilla had agreed to this debacle in the first place was beyond her.

Laura grinned, plopping another piece of popcorn in her mouth as they watched the film. She heard another sigh emitting from the brunette and turned to give her a bright smile before turning her attention back to the screen. _So, that's how._

Carmilla rolled her eyes when she saw Lafontaine leaning in to give Perry a chaste kiss. She made a gagging noise, which resulted in some harsh glares from others in the cinema and a quiet giggle from Laura. Both Perry and Lafontaine ignored Carmilla's interruption. 

Carmilla started to close her eyes. She figured if she didn't want to watch the film, she could at least sleep through it. However, her attempt at a peaceful slumber was interrupted; when Laura wafted a liquorice wand infront of her face. Opening her eyes, Carmilla saw Laura inching the candy infront of her and after offering the girl a small smile she leant forward to take a bite. 

This carried on for a while. Every few minutes Laura would offer Carmilla some of her candy and then proceed to feed it to her, before turning her attention back to the screen. Carmilla inched herself closer, just as someone started crying in the film. She rolled her eyes before leaning in to whisper into Laura's ear.

'I'd be crying too if I looked like _that_.'

Laura bit back a laugh as Carmilla smirked, leaning back in her seat. 

This was when Carmilla decided to give Laura her own private commentary. 

'He's having another _coffin_ fit.'

'Well, he got _bit_ on the wrong side of the neck.'

'I don't see why the can't go for a _stake_ out?!'

'I'll just offer myself as vampire bait. Wow, I thought she was smart!'

'Just eat her numbnuts!'

'Pop culture has so much to answer for.'

'Eugh, vampires suck!'

Laura couldn't hold back her laughter and it just set Carmilla off. Both laughing which would have been okay had it not been for the serious scene happening at that exact moment. Laura offered several apologies, before elbowing Carmilla and giving her a playful glare. 

Carmilla grinned mischievously and grabbed a handful of popcorn. A new task at hand. Laura was met with pieces of popcorn bouncing off of her body. At first she tried to ignore it, hoping that Carmilla would get bored and stop. Needless to say, the brunette didn't get bored instead it only spurred her on more.

Laura couldn't help but laugh when Carmilla got excited after managing to get a piece of popcorn down Laura's dress. The little fist pump Carmilla did when she thought Laura couldn't see was one of the cutest things Laura had ever seen. Laura decided it was time to get her revenge. She quickly reached into her dress, retrieving the piece of popcorn and whilst maintaining eye contact she ate it.

Carmilla lobbed a piece of popcorn at the girl, smirking when it hit her square in the face. Whispering the word "tease" under her breath as Laura just smirked. Within seconds Laura had her own handful of popcorn and had relentlessly started throwing them back at the brunette. Resulting in a full on popcorn fight between the two. Neither caring about the annoyed cinema residents around them.

They were kicked out of the screening after Carmilla grabbed the whole bucket of popcorn and dumped it over Laura's head.

* * *

Carmilla leant in closer, plucking a piece of popcorn out of Laura's hair. They both laughed more. 

After being removed from the cinema Carmilla had insisted that they should go to the park. Something that Laura didn't complain about. They were sat in a comfortable silence.

Laura took the opportunity to properly look at the brunette. Her outfit was just perfect, she really has gone to a lot of effort. Her hair was in perfect curls that cascaded down her face. Her features were softer tonight. Her smile genuine as she smiled down at Laura. She looked down at their hands.

Their fingertips brushing against one another's. Carmilla's thumb dancing across the soft dips of Laura's palm. Laura inched closer, letting her fingertips run down the length of Carmilla's arm. She could feel the harsh lines and rough bridges but her finger never stilled.

Their eyes locked and Laura could see a deep pain threatening to spill out of deep brown eyes. She could tell that Carmilla was holding back and she could feel the slight tremble of Carmilla's hands against her own. Carmilla pulled back, starting to get up when Laura jumped up to pull her back.

Carmilla furiously tried to wipe away the tears rolling down her cheeks but it was all too much and she fell against Laura. The tears crashing down her face as she buried her face in the nape of Laura's neck. Laura instinctively wrapped her arms around Carmilla's shaking form. 

They slowly broke apart and Laura couldn't help but reach up to brush away the remaining stray tears. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Laura decided to lighten the mood in true Laura Hollis form. She reached for Carmilla's phone, scrolling through the playlist she'd made her the other month until she found the perfect song.

_We keep this love in a photograph_

_We made these memories for ourselves_

She started to sway to the music, moving Carmilla's arms to get her to move to the beat. Carmilla smiled softly before reaching for Laura's hands and using them to pull her close. She positioned their hands. Tilting Laura's chin to get her to look at her. _Face to face_. She pulled Laura in tighter, their bodies moving together. _Chest to chest._

_Where our eyes are never closing_

_Hearts are never broken_

_Times forever frozen still_

They moved together, Carmilla's arm framing Laura's waist as they moved in time to the music.

_So you can keep me Inside the pocket_

_Of your ripped jeans_

Carmilla twirled Laura out, pulling her back in smoothly. Smiling when Laura started to sing along.

_Holdin' me closer_

_'Til our eyes meet_

Laura smiled more, singing softly as she allowed Carmilla to waltz her around the park.

_You won't ever be alone_

_Wait for me to come home_

.... 

'Why do you like the stars so much Carm?'

They lay on the grass looking up at the night sky. Laura's fingers resuming their journey down Carmilla's arm as she listened to the brunette. 

'I like to look at the stars. They remind me how small we are in comparison. That no matter what else happens in our lives the stars will never change.'

'You so should have been a philosophy major!'

'No need to ask why you majored in journalism, Sweetheart.'

Laura propped herself up on her elbow, smiling at Carmilla as she spoke.

'My Mom was a journalism major. She always wanted answers, to get to know people and their stories. When I was little she gave me this little notepad and she'd take me out on interviews. When she died I wanted to keep her legacy alive. To make her proud.'

Carmilla smiled sadly bracing herself on her elbow before she replied. Her voice barely audible and her tone softer than Laura had ever heard.

'You have made her proud Laura.'

'Thanks Carm. What about your Mom? You never talk about her.'

'There's not much to say. It's just another sad story. One I don't like to tell.'

Laura nodded an understanding before she sat up. Reaching into her bag and a second later she had a sharpie in her hand. Carmilla raised her eyebrow looking at Laura with curiosity. Laura gestures to Carmilla's arm waiting until Carmilla nods. 

She smiles and takes the sharpie in her hand. She lets the pen dance across Carmilla's arm. Drawing little stars along the veins before joining them up and continuing to the next cluster of hand drawn stars. It takes a minute for Carmilla to realize that Laura is drawing constellations along her scars. 

Laura finally stops drawing and looks up into Carmilla's eyes. Carmilla smiles at Laura's artwork and then back at Laura. Laura traces her finger over the constellations whilst speaking. 

'Someone as beautiful as you deserves their own galaxy. You are your own star.'

Carmilla looks at Laura and in a split second she is leaning in. She can feel Laura's breath getting warmer with every inch and she watches as Laura starts to meet her halfway. Their lips almost touching and she pauses for a minute. Preparing herself for what is about to happen. She starts to press their lips together and she can practically taste the popcorn lingering. 

They're so close and she's waited. This is it. Or it would have been it, had it not been for the fact that her phone rang at the exact moment. She gave Laura an apologetic smile before grabbing her phone.

Ready to kill whoever was interrupting what would have been a perfect kiss. Her face contorting into worry as she looked at the Caller ID. She quickly placed the phone to her ear. 

_**Carmilla, it's J.P. I wouldn't call but it's urgent.** _

_What is it?_

_**It's Will. You need to come in.** _

Carmilla hung up looking at Laura with a face full of panic.

'What is it Carm?'

'There's something wrong with Will. I need to go to the shelter. I'm really sorry.'

Carmilla stood up when she felt Laura grab her arm and hoist herself up.

'There's no way I'm letting you go alone'

Carmilla smiled gratefully as Laura intertwined their hands and she led the way. Her own anxieties carming as she felt Laura squeezing her hand. Silently telling her that it would be okay. Carmilla squeezed back telling herself that it was going to be okay. _It had to be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is going on with Will? Will our furry friend be okay? Will Carmilla be okay?
> 
> Thanks for reading. My tumblr is fuck-you-i-am-spiderman. Hope you have a good day/night :3


	8. Fading fur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla deals with the loss of her furry legged friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time and I'm incredibly sorry. I've had a lot going on and I wanted to focus on my other fic: "Fire is always ready to burn the hand it warms" but finally I've taken the time to update another chapter. I hope people are still interested. 
> 
> Prepare yourselves because it's going to get pretty sad. 
> 
> Trigger warning: mentions of self harm and character death.

She held the old cushion in her palm. Her chocked sobs echoing through the treehouse. She couldn't stop the tears from falling as she curled into herself more. All she could do was cry as she lay amongst the mess. The events of last night going on a continuous loop in her head.

_**Carmilla burst through the door closely followed by Laura. She sprinted down the corridor and threw the door open. Rushing over to the table. J.p moved back slightly and Carmilla's heart broke. There lying on the table was Will. His fur matted and she could see the blood surrounding his jaw. She bent down, stroking his head softly as he whispered. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes as she stood up. Advancing on the man.** _

_**'I told you to do the surgery! Are you that incompetent?! He's in pain. Do something!'** _

_**'Carmilla; please -you know that I would do the surgery if I thought it would help.'** _

_**She clenched her fist shoving him against the wall as she spat the words out. No longer paying attention to anything or anyone else. She was so full of emotion that she barely registered the footsteps approaching.**_

**_'I WANT ANOTHER DOCTOR! YOU USELESS PIECE OF-'_ **

**_'Carm stop!'_ **

**_Carmilla could feel Laura's soft fingers clutching at her arm. The other hand rubbing soothing circles along her back. The brunette turned to look into the soft brown ones as they silently pleaded with her. Her own eyes getting fuzzy as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Her grip around the man loosened and she all but fell into Laura's arms._ **

**_'Shhh, it's okay. It's going to be okay.'_ **

She kept replaying those words in her head. It was anything but okay. It hurt and she wasn't sure if it would stop hurting. She hated crying but that's all she seemed to be able to do. She'd been crying on and off since her goodbye. After that she'd just wanted to be alone.

**_'Please, is there nothing else we can try?'_ **

**_'Carmilla you know that there isn't. I'm so sorry.'_ **

**_Her face contorted and anger flashed through her eyes. Her voice venomous as she spoke._ **

**_'You should be!'_ **

**_Laura was shocked at the level of venom in Carmilla's voice. She'd never seen her so angry. Immediately she wrapped an arm around Carmilla's waist. Nestling into her neck as she felt her body relax._ **

**_'Carm, this isn't J.P's fault. You know that, right?'_ **

**_'I know'_ **

**_Her voice sounded so small and sad. Laura could only hug her tighter, reaching up to catch the tears rapidly falling. Her thumb stroking along Carmilla's jaw line._ **

**_'Will it hurt him?'_ **

**_Carmilla already knew it wouldn't and that it was the nicest option but hearing someone say it would make it real. She had to accept what was happening, no matter how much it hurt._ **

**_'He won't feel a thing, it'll be like falling asleep.'_ **

**_Carmilla nodded before walking with Laura to where Will lay. Both girls knelt down and Carmilla brought her face to rest against his nose. She was already crying and it only got worse when he brushed his nose against hers. His eyes searching hers and the whimpers getting louder as he almost pleaded with her._ **

**_Her hand shakily moving to stroke his head as she nodded to J.P. She kept whispering in Will's ear that it would be okay but as soon as she felt his body still she just broke down. She fell back curling into Laura as she rocked her. Slowly rocking her as she kissed her head and held her hand. Telling her to just let it out._ **

* * *

Carmilla was throwing things into a black bag when Laura climbed up. She had been resistant to leave Carmilla after the state she was in the previous night but Carmilla had been insistent that she be left alone. Now Laura could see that, that was a very bad decision.

'What are you doing Carm?'

The brunette didn't look up as she tossed a dog bowl into the bag. Her voice flat as she continued depositing of Will's belongings. 

'Cleaning.'

'I can see that but I mean-'

'Spit it out Laura. I'm busy.'

'I just wanted to see how you are.'

Carmilla turned to face the girl with a stoic expression as she spoke.

'I'm fine. You can go now.'

Laura looked confused before something caught her eye. Hung up on the wall was the Zelda drawing that was on Carmilla's tumblr account. 

'You said you didn't know who drew that picture.'

Carmilla looked furious grabbing the picture frame and storming over to Laura. 

'Just take it and get out!'

She shoved it into Laura's hands before attempting to walk back to the corner. Laura took her arm quickly pulling her back.

'Don't shut me out Carm. I know you're upset but I want to help you.'

'Well you can't help! So GET OUT. I don't want you here!'

'Don't say that.'

Laura couldn't hide the hurt in her voice but Carmilla didn't seem to register it. Her body moving on an angry auto-robot.

'Why not? It's true. I don't want you here, get out and don't come back.'

She was so stoically angry and Laura could do nothing but oblige. Placing the frame on the floor before promptly turning and climbing down. She didn't look back as the tears started to fall. She just walked away, trying desperately to ignore the sound of glass shattering as she left.

* * *

Carmilla stopped crying when she felt the familiar pain in her arm and the rush of blood running down. She blindly reached out for the soft fur but as soon as she remembered she couldn't stop the tears. Bringing the jagged edge to her skin as she tried to numb the pain. 

She couldn't stop and later that day when Lafontaine came to see her she didn't tell them to leave. She didn't yell or say anything at all. She just let them guide her down the ladder and let them carry her inside their house. They didn't ask her how she was or tell her it was okay. They just lay beside her and let her curl into their chest.

Letting her fall into a deep sleep before texting Laura; to tell her that Carmilla was okay. _At least she was for now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating when I can. Not sure when but hopefully sometime soon. (the next Chapter should hopefully make up for the angst that this one brought.)


	9. Stoney Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura tries to deal with the fact that Carmilla is ignoring her, LaFerry try to get through their date without interruptions. Whilst Carmilla starts to deal with her grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long and I continuously apologize for timing issues and general motivation issues. I'm getting round to it slowly but surely. I really am very sorry that this fic has taken a back seat and honestly I didn't know if I was going to continue it. I feel a bit unsure about it but I'm persevering.
> 
> Also; I am not a doctor so if any of the information is incorrect I apologise. I did some light research and found what I could.
> 
> Anyway....I hope you're all not too annoyed and that you enjoy this chapter. Prepare yourselves for angst, hurt/comfort and a little bit of fluff. :3

Laura was sat in Lafontaine's back room. Danny lay by her feet and only the dog's soft sleepy whimpers filled the air. The girl was trying to subtly stare out of the window. The treehouse directly in her line of vision. Still no movement. She sighed, looking at her phone again but nothing. No texts, no phone calls. She hadn't seen Carmilla in over two weeks and she was starting to get worried. Worried and annoyed, Laf wouldn't tell her where Carmilla was. Apparently they had no idea but they said Carmilla often does this kind of thing. Which did nothing to ease her worry or her frustration.

She'd been staying with them for a week now, her father insisted that she couldn't stay home alone and despite her endless amounts of protesting that she was an adult and didn't need a babysitter, he would not rest until she'd agreed to stay with Laf. They didn't mind and had taken great delight in mocking a pouty Laura. Danny had taken a day to adjust to the new environment, Laura had to stay awake with her. Gently shushing the canine until she fell to sleep her head curled against Laura's chest. Something she hadn't done since she was a puppy. Laura thinks it was something to do with the fact that Will was gone, Danny hadn't been the same since and neither had Carmilla.

Laura sighed again, flopping down on the desk. Danny cocked her head up staring up at her owner with curiosity before deciding that Laura was sad. She started to wriggle, slowly getting up and padding around behind the girl before toddling back over to her and gently nudging her leg. Her wet nose brushing against Laura's thigh. Laura opened her eyes, peeking out from beneath her hands to look into Danny's wide eyes. She smiled as the German shepherd licked her out-stretched hand. Before looking up at her with sad puppy dog eyes.

'I'm okay girl'

Danny continued to look at her with sad eyes before edging closer and nudging Laura until she leant down to press a soft kiss to the furry head. Danny nudged her cheek with her nose, relaxing when Laura wrapped her arms around the canine's body and maneuvered herself so that she was on the floor beside the dog. Which actually gave her a perfect view of the treehouse without getting caught if Carmilla were to ever come out. Groaning again she buries her face in Danny's fur, cuddling into her silky coat and before long she was sound asleep curled into Danny. She was so out of it that she didn't hear the door open, nor did she see the treehouse door open. 

....

'Lafontaine this is lovely, thank you'

They blush as Perry leans forward and kisses their cheek. Her lips lingering on their cheek a little longer before she pulls back with a soft smile. They're smiling too as they guide Perry further into their front room. It's decorated with fairy lights and a cluster of cushions. They made a fort for them both to sit in and they moved their coffee table to cover it with little bowls of nibbles for them both to enjoy. They even managed (after many failed attempts) to make the serviettes into swans. It was perfect and as they both settled down neither thought that their beautiful moment would be disturbed. Lafontaine had made sure that they wouldn't be. They had thought of everything, everything except for if a pining Laura Hollis were to barge in ranting about their broody best friend but as if on cue the girl storms in. Interrupting their tender moment.

'Phones are invented for a reason! People should answer their damn phones!'

Laf immediately goes to protest but Perry just shakes her head at them and gives them a look. They sigh but nod before Perry gives Laura a sympathetic head tilt and her usual calming tone.

'Oh sweetie,'

'Like seriously it has been over two weeks and I have had enough. The decent thing to do is answer my phone calls, let me know if she's okay but noooo that's clearly an impossible thing to do!'

They give her a pitying glance before the girl makes herself more at home, flopping down beside them as she grabs a handful of chocolates. Loudly crunching on them as she continued her rant. Angrily chewing and speaking or more like shouting through bites.

'Honestly, she's so eugh! She just doesn't want anyone to care but I do damn it. I care and she's too callous and grumpy, she probably just goes around telling kids that Santa dies in their chimney and I bet she just calls everyone Cupcake and any other baked good she can think of. I'm an idiot for being sucked in to her endless level of flirting'

The girl grabbed a handful of napkins, tearing them as she spoke and angrily tossing them aside whilst she snapped their breadsticks. Her rant going on more as Perry started to shift uncomfortably, her eyes darting towards the mess and sharing a knowing look with Lafontaine.

'Why is she so fricking stubborn?! I care and she just keeps-'

Lafontaine shakes their head before immediately jumping in and cutting her off.

'I love you L but sometimes you can be such an idiot!'

Laura pouts a look of confusion and hurt written across her features. Perry immediately smacks their arm and folds her arms. Clearly not impressed and they instantly regret their choice of words. Moving to sit closer to Laura who has resumed tearing up napkins and stabbing food with her fork. Her eyes watering slightly as she mumbles incoherent words to herself. They cover her arm with their own and gently prize the napkin out of her hand.

'Look Frosh I didn't mean to upset you. I was just being harsh'

'No you're right, I am an idiot. I've clearly upset Carm, all I did was ask her if she was okay. I just don't understand it.'

They wrap an arm around her shoulder and awkwardly rub her arm in an attempt to soothe the girl. Her tears already forming as her lip starts to quiver. They speak before she has the opportunity to burst into tears.

'It's not your fault L, Carmilla just doesn't talk about her emotions. She never has really.'

'That's not healthy though! I thought she was going to open up to me but then I asked about a drawing I'd seen in her house and she got really nasty.'

This sparked their interest, their face paling and their eyes looking incredibly serious as they turned to address the girl.

'What drawing are you talking about?'

'Some Zelda one, I saw it on her tumblr but she said she had no idea who drew it but then it was framed on her wall. She practically chucked it at me when she threw me out of her house!'

At that Lafontaine nodded, a sad expression overtaking their face. One that didn't go unmissed by Laura. 

'What? Okay, seriously what is going on?!'

They swallowed, looking at the girl with a grim expression before they spoke again. Struggling to keep the emotion out of their voice as they started to explain.

'That picture was drawn by someone very close to Carmilla, it's her most prized possession and just know that I wouldn't be telling you this unless I thought that it was crucial you knew. She cares about you Laura but she's not used to people caring about her this much. The feeling it scares her and she has had some horrors in her past. Horrors that trigger her even now. That picture was a gift from her brother; Will.'

Laura's mouth fell open as she listened to their words. Her face full of shock as she cut them off again.

'Excuse me what?! Carmilla has a brother?'

Laura stayed silent for some time as she digested the information. Staring blankly at Lafontaine whilst Perry awkwardly started to shuffle the crumpled pieces of the napkin into a pile and began rearranging the place mats. After a few minutes, Laura spoke again. Her face an unreadable expression.

'Do you know where she went?'

They hesitated, biting their lip but still Laura persisted. Her tone filled with desperation as she pleaded.

'Please Laf, I need to find her.'

* * *

Carmilla walked down the familiar path, hands in her pockets and her head down. Over-sized hoodie on and her favourite blue and black scarf but still her expression was worn. Her eyes weighed down with bags and layers of sleep. Her hair a complete mess as she anxiously ran a hand through the messy locks. Her eyes immediately went to her favourite spot and she relaxed a little. Her boots crunching down on the leaves and her messy hair blowing in the wind. She slowly began to approach her destination, standing awkwardly before sitting herself down. Her hands running over the tiny piece of metal, her eyes closed as tears began to fall down her cheeks. The only sound to be heard were the subtle sounds of the wind and her heartbreaking whimpers. She clutched on to the sides of the woodwork as if it was a life raft. The tears only fell more and she could taste the salty water as it dribbled down her face. She didn't have the energy to brush them aside, instead moving to rest her head against the metal plate. Her eyes scrunched shut as she let the pain wash over her.

She lay like that for a while before she realized she was no longer alone. Her eyes slowly opening but she didn't look around. She knew who was there and it broke her heart. She started to cry more, clutching the hoodie and sobbing into her hands. Flinching when she felt arms snake around her waist and that familiar body cuddling into her own. She starts to pull away but the arms hold her tightly. Gently rocking her as the owner whispers calming phrases in her ear and she just falls into the embrace. Her body going limp as she lets herself be cradled. Fresh tears rippling down her face as soft thumbs come to catch the stray tears before a hand starts to stroke her hair. The other wrapped tightly around her waist and she can't help but curl into the embrace more. She glances around and her eyes meet with those soft brown ones. Neither looking away as Carmilla struggles to keep it all together. Her lip trembling as she tries to speak but words fail her and a look of pure panic dawns on her face. Which is when Laura pulls her closer, kissing the top of her head as Carmilla nuzzles her face into the crook of Laura's neck. They stay like that for a while, Laura gently rubbing her hands up and down Carmilla's back. Singing soft lullabies as Carmilla's breathing slowly starts to regulate. Her loud crying turning into soft whimpering before it stops altogether. Her hands gripping Laura tightly and for a minute Laura thinks she might be asleep but then Carmilla speaks. Her voice unusually soft and fragile.

'How did you find me?'

'Laf said I'd probably find you here'

She pauses, receiving a small nod. She feels sad as Carmilla looks away, looking anywhere but at her. So she presses on.

'Carm...why didn't you tell me you had a brother?'

Carmilla's reaction is immediate, the hurt resonating in her voice as she turns to face the other girl. Tears forming in the corners of her eye again.

'I...I just...eugh, why do I screw everything up?! Mother was right; I am just a waste of breathing space'

Laura squeezed Carmilla tighter, shaking her head frantically as Carmilla started to verbally self-mutilate. She didn't have the right words so instead, she held her; waiting for a few minutes before finally finding her voice.

'No. Carm that is not true. You are anything but a waste of space. Do you hear me? She was not right!'

Carmilla blinked through her tears, leaning up to place a soft kiss on Laura's cheek. Whispering a thank you before she pulled back slightly, sitting up straighter as she brushed back a few tears. Which is when she spoke again, her voice unusually soft but holding a subtle strength to it. One that told Laura that Carmilla was able to talk about this.

'Will was my brother, my twin brother to be exact. Nonidentical twins but alike in so many ways. He was a few minutes older, rubbed it in any chance he got. We were inseparable. We drove each other mad, played many games but he was my brother and I was his sister. We loved one another, teasing was just a way for us to bond. Our Mother always favoured him and at first he was an insufferable suck-up but he eventually grew tired of her, of the way she used to treat me. He started to cover for me, even snuck me out a couple of times but Mother always knew and let's just say she never missed an opportunity to punish.'

Laura tried to keep the disgust out of her face but she couldn't help but clench her fists at what Carmilla was implying. Sensing Carmilla's hesitancy she gave her a small but reassuring smile, nodding for her to continue.

'Everything was a mess but we coped, we had each other. I told him about a girl I liked at the time; a girl called Ell and Mother hit the roof. She was a very Catholic woman and she did not stand for having a lesbian daughter. She forbid me from seeing Ell, she got her sent away and I never saw her again. After that I relied on Will a lot, I was in a state of constant depression and nothing was working. I didn't see anything but me, which is when Will introduced me to Laf. I think he thought I'd date them'

She started to laugh as Laura pulled another face, her mouth falling open in disbelief before Carmilla continued.

'I mean I kissed them once but I never saw them that way. I hung out with them and Will and everything was great. Until it wasn't. It changed before I even had time to adjust. He started to get paler, his breathing got shallower, his hair started to fall out. He was getting sick all of the time, getting really bad stomach pains and then he started coughing up blood. We finally convinced Mother to take us to the hospital. An hour later we found out he had something called Wegener's Granulomatosis. We had all kinds of tests done and he was scheduled for treatment but then he started to decline. He was getting worse daily and everything just spiraled. I had to take care of him and in his weak state he was often hallucinating, which caused him to be incredibly irritable. We had a fight the day he collapsed, it was stupid and petty and he called me an ugly bitch. I said I hated him and then he was rushed to intensive care. I was hysterical and at one point he opened his eyes. Squeezing my hand and I told him that I loved him. I crawled into his bed and read to him. Before he fell to sleep, his head on my shoulder.'

She was choking on her words now but still she continued.  

'That's how they found us, the nurses and when I woke up I already knew. I left almost immediately and I was about 20 blocks away from the hospital when I felt something in my pocket. The drawing, the one from Zelda. He drew it for me before he...before it happened. On the back it had a message. A scrawly, terribly written message. He told me to run from her; to run and never look back'

She was crying now and Laura knew she was too, even as Carmilla let out a weak shaky laugh. The smile not quite reaching her eyes.

'He also told me to turn him into a bench, so that I could and I quote "find somewhere to park my fat arse"

Laura chuckles and Carmilla finds herself laughing too. Her tears finally stopping as she continued to laugh, relaxation hitting her entire body. She sighs softly before finally turning to face Laura. 

'Laura I am so incredibly sorry for how I've treated you. Can you possibly forgive me?'  

The smaller girl smiled softly, her hand finding Carmilla's as she gave it a gentle squeeze before speaking.

'Of course I do Carm. I've missed you so much'

With that she pulled the brunette into a warm hug, burying her face in the crook of Carmilla's neck as Carmilla placed a kiss on the top of her head. Pulling back so that she could look directly at Laura, a small smirk appearing on her lips.

'I think I owe you that coffee now'


	10. Could have bean sooner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Carmilla be able to finally buy Laura that coffee and pluck up the courage to tell her how she really feels?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a ride and now this little story is coming to an end. I have been terrible with updating and I apologize profusely. I'm so very sorry for taking so long, life has not always been great but now I've finally been able to finish this. Hopefully; this will be the ending you guys deserve. Thank you for all of your support and love for this story and all of my other works. You guys are awesome and if anyone has any prompts for me then leave them in the comments or in my tumblr ask box, I will get around to doing them. I hope you guys liked this fluffy, angsty tidbit of a story and that you continue to like what I write! Also this is unbeta-ed but I'm working on this with my new Beta editor. Enjoy :-)

Carmilla had been staring at her phone for the past 20 minutes. Debating with herself about what to do and what to say. It had been nearly 2 weeks after she'd finally opened up to Laura about Will and the two had finally been able to see eye to eye. However, there was still the fact that she was head over heels for the girl and she still hadn't made a move yet. So here she was; sitting in Lafontaine's guest bedroom (well it was practically hers) staring angrily at her screen. She had typed and retyped her message out at least 10 times but nothing sounded right.

After yet another failed attempt she groaned, tossing the phone onto the bed as she stomped down the stairs. Dressed in only a t-shirt and boxer shorts as she waltzed into the kitchen. Completely ignoring the two gingers sitting at the kitchen table as she carelessly shoved bread into the toaster. Leaning against the kitchen counter with her eyes closed. That was until Lafontaine's voice broke the silence.

'Well, at least you're not naked.'

The brunette opened one eye, turning to flash them a smirk before turning to face the toaster staring at it and as Laf and Perry watched her, both could tell her thoughts were elsewhere. Especially when the toast popped up and she didn't seem to notice. Perry immediately rushed over, scooping the slightly burnt toast onto a plate before speaking. Concern etched in her voice.

'Carmilla? Are you okay?'

Carmilla shook her head, as though she were shaking her thoughts away. Blinking blankly before turning to address Perry with a forced smile.

'Um yeah, I'm fine Momma Perr'

'Dude that was weak! What's with you?!'

After receiving no answer, not even a comical shrug they got up. Slowly making their way over to the brunette, stopping in front of her and making sure to look directly at her as they spoke. Their arms loosely holding her shoulders as she regained focus. Looking at them with a pained expression.

'Calla, what's going on? Has something happened?'

The use of their old nickname for her seemed to do the trick. Her face softening as she let out a soft sigh. Immediately they could see the hurt flashing in her eyes as she started to speak. 

'No; nothing's happened. I'm just being stupid. I just...I should...eugh!'

She threw up her hands, walking over to the table and  throwing herself into an empty chair. Slumping down on the table top as Perry walked over with her toast. The redhead had buttered the pieces and layered them with raspberry jam before cutting them into what looked like little star shapes. She had half of a croissant with chocolate dipping sauce and a fresh mug of coffee to go with it. The brunette flashed Perry a rare grateful smile before starting to eat. Laf looked at Perry adoringly before moving to sit across from their best friend. Reaching over to steal a piece of toast, grinning as both Carmilla and Perry smacked them. They spoke, their toast barely digested as they did.

'I nofe hats won is ouuu!'

'Finish your food first Lafontaine!'

Carmilla smirked as they blushed a violent red, quickly munching on the last piece of toast before they spoke again.

'I said; I know what's wrong with you. You're pining over Frosh' 

'Screw you; I pine for no one.'

'In that case, you can ask her out can't you?!'

The brunette groaned, rubbing her temple as she spoke through gritted teeth.

'I'm not going to ask her out. She's...I can't lose her as a friend. She's too important to me. I'm not going to risk that. Can we drop this please?' 

They nodded, waiting for her to resume eating. Watching her visibly relax before they leapt across the table. Snatching her phone and making a beeline for the lounge. She was up in a flash, yelling their name as they sprinted up the stairs. Carmilla hot on their heels as they typed as fast as they could. Quickly sending it before slipping the phone into their pocket and diving out of reach as Carmilla reached the top of the stairs. Her expression violent as she moved to grab them but they were too quick. Ducking out of the way as they pulled their best move and roared; laughing as they ran back down the stairs.

'Are you fucking kidding me?! A Star wars move?!!!!' 

They were racing back into the lounge. Breathing out a sigh of relief when they didn't see Carmilla. They turned giving a terrified Perry a thumbs up when they suddenly crashed to the floor. Letting out a loud exclamation as they felt Carmilla's body tackle them to the ground. 

'You're dead!'

'Please don't murder them Carmilla. They are sorry, isn't that right Lafontaine?' 

She gave them a stern look but they ignored her. Grinning like the Cheshire cat as they awkwardly retrieved Carmilla’s phone. Holding it up as they spoke, awkwardly managing to lift their head.

'That's no way to treat someone who just got you a date, now is it?!' 

Carmilla stilled her attack, dumbly holding out her hand for the phone. 

'Let me up first. You're crushing my ribs!'

She quickly got up, holding her hand to pull them up only to snatch the phone. Before pushing them back down with an evil smile. Unlocking her phone and anxiously scrolling through until she got to her messages.

**Message sent to The Creampuff:**

_Hi Laura, it's Laf. I stole her phone and she is on a rampage but this was necessary._ _Carmilla has been far too broody recently and she's totally pining. I need to spend a day with Perry that doesn't feature Vampira. Could you please save me and meet her for coffee today? Hurry, she's getting closer!_

Carmilla started to kick them lightly with her foot before she noticed that she had a new message. She almost dropped the phone. Bracing herself as she expanded the message. 

**Message from The Creampuff:**

_Oh...hi Laf! I'd love to get coffee. Tell Carm to meet me at the Coffee Pot at half 1. If she hasn't killed you first!_ _:P_

'What did she say?' 

Carmilla turned to see them upright again, rubbing their arm as they flashed her a curious expression. 

'she...she said yes.'

'That's very interesting. I think the words you're looking for are _**thank you Lafontaine.**_ '  

She flipped them off as she spoke. The snark heavily evident in her tone.

'Next time I'll break your nose!' 

They rolled their eyes making sure to put some space between them as she moved to go back upstairs and get ready. Smiling to themself when they heard her whisper a thank you before straightening her back and marching up the stairs. They really hoped that Laura could see how amazing their best friend was.

* * *

Carmilla anxiously awaited Laura's arrival. She was early and had proceeded to pace outside of the coffee shop. Adjusting her outfit for the third time already. She'd gone for her favourite red checked shirt open with her moon phases tank top underneath and a very worn pair of ripped black jeans. Her hair tied up in a loose ponytail and her glasses were on today. Contacts were too much of a hassle and she remembered Laura once saying she looked cute with her glasses on. She was about to sit down at one of the tables when she heard footsteps, turning to see Laura walking towards her. The girl was walking with Danny trotting by her side. Carmilla started to greet the other girl but before she could Danny had started to wag her tail, barking happily as she all but ran to Carmilla. Crashing into her causing the girl to fall backwards. Landing with a heavy thud as Danny started licking her face, barking extremely loudly as Carmilla squirmed desperately trying to control the canine. Her protesting only seemed to spur Danny on more. Laura rushed over, sticking her hand out for Carmilla to take.

'Need a hand?'

'Your dog missed me then?'

'She's not the only one.'

Carmilla flashed Laura a shy smile. Brushing herself off as Laura helped her to her feet. The brunette rolled her eyes at the way Danny circled her feet, yapping excitedly as she moved to scratch behind the dog's ear. She smiled despite herself when the canine licked her hand. Only looking up at the sound of Laura's voice.

'You look good Carm. I like you best when you're just you, very natural'

For the first time in a very long time, Carmilla actually believed Laura when she said it. For years she'd hid behind her looks, knowing that if she acted confident people would like her. She never admitted that she was terrified of what people thought of her but now she could. She was more open, she could afford to be herself and know that Laura would stand by her. She must have been quiet for a while because the next thing she knew Laura was waving her hand in front of her face causing her to snap back to reality.

'Sorry, what did you say?'

'Geez! You really need your ears checked. I asked if you could get the drinks'

'Oh; yes of course'

Before she could blush any more she rushed inside, berating herself on how dorky she was acting. She immediately dashed to the counter, her nerves calming when she saw that there wasn't a long line. Handing over the cash quickly as she steels her nerves, she could do this. Her eyes drifted through the coffee shop and she couldn't help but let herself be drawn back to the beauty that sat outside waiting for her. Which is when an idea hit her, turning back to the beefy looking barista preparing her order.

'Hey Beefcake, do you keep a sharpie around here?'

The man in question looked even more confused, looking around as if she could be talking to anyone else and after an impatient glare, it seemed to twig that the angry brunette was speaking to him.

'A sharpie? huh?'

Carmilla rolled her eyes once more, fighting to stop herself from strangling the overgrown confused man-child.

'Yes, a sharpie. You know that thing that you use to write on the cups?' she made sure to say everything slowly, barely able to keep the bite out of her tone as she sported that sickly sweet smile that felt so foreign to her that she could instantly feel her demeanour dropping. The guy didn't seem to pick up on her tone, grinning at her as he reached into his pocket brandishing a black sharpie pen. Her hand immediately sticking out expectantly as he nervously handed over the pen along with the drinks he'd finished preparing. She paid no attention to him as she grabbed the caramel frappuccino that was smelt so sweet she was sure the object of her affection would get cavities. She smirked as she scribbled a message on the cup, smiling to herself as she placed a heart beside Laura's name. Before handing the pen back to the barista who was currently giving her a curious look, a huge grin forming when he saw what she'd written on the cup.

'Laura is a lucky girl. Good luck scary hottie!'

She rolled her eyes but actually flashed him a smile giving him a rather generous tip before making her way back outside. Laura was on her phone when Carmilla slid into the seat opposite her. Watching with amusement as Laura cursed to exactly no one, tapping furiously at her phone.

'NOOOOOOO! Get back in the ball you little sh-'

Another half a minute of Laura cursing under her breath before she finally gave up and let her prize disappear. Hastily shoving the phone back into her pocket, offering Carmilla a sheepish smile as the brunette quirked an eyebrow at her.

'Sorry...I got a little carried away'

'It's okay Cupcake, you actually look incredibly cute when you're trying and failing to capture Pokemon'

Laura brushes off the comment with a scoff, folding her arms as she mockingly glares at the other girl.

'Excuse me! I recently joined the iPhone bandwagon and I am a very skilled trainer, it's not my fault this stupid thing decides to jump out of my Pokeball's!'

Carmilla can't contain her laughter as she tries to defend herself and then Laura is laughing too, giggling is a more accurate description and the beautiful sound only makes Carmilla smile even more. She gets out a response when her laughter calms down, holding up her hands in mock surrender.

'Okay, okay I won't insult your weird Pokemon skills again'

'Damn right you won't!'

The slight cockiness in Laura's tone makes Carmilla's heart swell with pride, the girl has come out of her shell a lot more than when they first met and the fact that they can joke with one another and that they've become more relaxed around each other is something she treasures the most in life. Just looking at the beauty sat in front of her and her whole facade melts away, her need to be strong, her defenses; everything just falls away and she feels so vulnerable yet so powerful as she stares at the person that helped her become who she is today. How a simple smile or teasing quip can make her feel lighter, make her day brighter and she just takes in everything. Her eyes raking up and down Laura's form with such adoration that Laura finds herself blushing, ducking her head from the intensity of Carmilla's gaze. She smiles more at the pink tint flushing over Laura's cheeks and then she's pushing the coffee cup over to the girl. Revelling in how their hands brush against one another's as Laura reaches for the cup. Bringing it up to her mouth, taking a large sip before her tongue is poking out and she's licking her lips and if it isn't the most attractive thing Carmilla has ever seen. But then she's putting the cup back down and turning her attention to the dog lay at her feet. 

She smiles more at the pink tint flushing over Laura's cheeks and then she's pushing the coffee cup over to the girl. Revelling in how their hands brush against one another's as Laura reaches for the cup. Bringing it up to her mouth, taking a large sip before her tongue is poking out and she's licking her lips and if it isn't the most attractive thing Carmilla has ever seen. But then she's putting the cup back down; turning her attention to the dog lay at her feet and Carmilla can feel her heart stop. Wondering whether or not Laura even noticed her writing on the side of the cup when the girl looks back at her with a soft smile. Looking at Carmilla's face with concern as she watches the other girl have a debate with herself over something that she's not quite sure what it is. Laura's eyes studying the girl's posture and she can't help but smile more at how open Carmilla is, she's no longer curled into herself or broadcasting defensive vibes. Carmilla is open and she leans into their conversations, her smile is no longer forced or just a seductive smirk (not that Laura minds that whatsoever) but instead it is replaced with a genuinely warm smile and this twinkle in her eye that she reserves only for Laura. The fact that Carmilla will wear her glasses when they're together and how she can pull her hair into a messy bun and still look drop dead gorgeous. How she knows Laura's order without having to be told and how she'll absentmindedly move her foot against Laura's when they talk. How she'll gradually get more and more passionate as she speaks and how she speaks with such softness and such history, as though she's reading an extract from a novel.

Laura's fingers begin to drum on the side of her cup as Carmilla seems to compose herself and then her own eyes are drifting down to her cup. Something catching her eye and for a second she thinks she's imagining it but then she see's her name with a heart drawn next to it. She glances back up at Carmilla to see the girl watching her intently, her finger pointing at the cup in her hand and the hint of a nervous smile playing on her lips as Laura's eyes travel down once more and she finally reads the words written there.

**_I love you Laura <3_ **

The breath catches in her throat and when she looks back at Carmilla she can feel the tears start to travel down her face. Carmilla's face changes to one of horror and she starts to mumble an apology, hastily getting up as she moves backwards with a heartbroken expression. Before she can stop herself Laura is on her feet, propelling herself forward as she takes Carmilla's hand and spins her back towards her. She can see the tears in Carmilla's eyes and then she's leaning up, her hands cupping Carmilla's cheeks as she brings their lips together. Both moving in sync as Carmilla's hands find a place at Laura's waist, tugging at her shirt to pull her in closer. The lips never breaking for longer than a few seconds as they both push all of their feelings, all of their emotions into this one embrace and they can taste the salt of their tears mixing with the taste that is purely unique to them. Laura's thumb coming to brush aside Carmilla's tears and when they finally pull apart they both just stare at one another, their arms still holding one another as they bask in the aftermath of what could only be described as a perfect kiss. The way Carmilla smiles at her with such a dopey grin makes Laura laugh and she can't help but tease the other girl.

'Took you long enough!'

The most adorable pout forms on Carmilla's face which makes Laura laugh more, leaning in to peck her lips and then place a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose. Smiling up at the girl as she utters the words that cause the butterflies in Carmilla's stomach to flutter violently.

_I love you too Carm_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure when I'll be updating, but I'll try my best to update as regularly as possible. Tag it with #dpau or #carmillaAU 
> 
> Draw some fanart if you want, I love to see it and I love to read your responses. Anyway... I hope you have a good day/night! :3


End file.
